Will of The Goddess: Tribulation
by gracefulraven
Summary: Following Inception the real trouble begin. Jean and Xavier are back from the dead, Apocalypse is up to something, and Ororo is stronger than ever what is the meaning behind these occurrences? What tribulations will our X-Men face? The journey starts now
1. One Month Later

This is the second installment of the Will of the Goddess Series. I am really excited about it and I hope that you enjoy it also. I'm ready to get this story on the road. Please remember to read and review. Alrighty then enough babble! Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

Will of The Goddess: Tribulation

Chapter One: One Month Later . . .

Charles removed the Cerebro helmet from his head, raking a hand through his chestnut hair. He slid down in his chair leaning forward on his knees as he massaged his temples.

"Ahh, bloody hell!" his deep voice complained. His brows furrowed and his face was a deep shade of red after hours of using Cerebro. He had been searching for his missing comrades everyday for the past month and he was no closer to finding them than yesterday or the day before. His mind flowed to the new developments happening around them. Powerful psychics have been disappearing all around the world, X-Force team were on their way to the X-Mansion after discovering their headquarters were lined with explosives, a new group of mutant hunters called The Friends of Humanity were attacking mutants, Erik was returning to darker methods of getting things accomplished, Ororo's powers were growing at an alarming rate, and Jean had risen from the dead. Charles mind wandered back to the discovery of her return from the great beyond.

_Xavier and Ororo opened their eyes to the hospital wing in the X-Mansion. Ororo looked at Xavier and they shared a smiled. Clarice laughed throwing her arms around Ororo's neck._

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too sweetheart." Ororo rubbed her back with her free hand. Blink pulled away looking at Ororo._

_"Let me tell Erik and Logan that you're awake."_

_"Alright." She watched as the girl disappeared from the room. Ororo's sapphire eyes scanned over the room looking at her friends and family that stared back. Remy watched her with unsure eyes. She giggled at him."It's me Remy."_

_"Chere!" Remy threw his arms around her holding her tightly kissing her cheek. "Remy knew it was you." Xavier laughed a true laugh still holding her hand. He paused in his laughter sensing a powerful presence close to them. Although he was mentally tired, he scanned the area for who the individual could be. Hank noticed Charles's merriment was interrupted._

"_Are you alright, Charles?" The Professor looked at his long time friend and nodded an affirmative a fake smile was on his face. Charles noticed that Emma was close to the presence._

_**Emma? Emma are you alright?**_

_**Yes, Charles, but there seems to be a new startling development. It appears that Jean Grey has risen from the dead.**_

_**What?**_

_**Yes. We are bringing her to the hospital wing this very instant.**_

_**Do you know what could have caused this?**_

_**No clue. See you in a bit.**__ Charles frowned looking at Hank. _

"_What's the matter, Charles?"_

"_Jean . . . she's alive."_

"_What did you say?" Logan said approaching them. "What did you say Chuck?"_

"_Jean's alive and Emma and the others are bringing her here." Charles shuddered swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Ororo looked around Marie who was still hugging her._

"_Jean's alive? Are you sure?" Charles nodded his head at Ororo before wading through his friends to get to the door, but it swung open revealing Emma, Kitty, and Bobby with Jean Grey in his arms._

"_Bloody hell!" Erik said looking over at Jean to Ororo._

"_Dr. McCoy are redheaded friend needs your assistance." Emma spoke walking past the others. _

"_Of course. Lay her on the bed." Hank pointed to the bed that Charles recently vacated. Bobby gently laid her down when his eyes fell on Rogue._

"_Marie?" She smiled at him and ran into his arms. He held her close planting kisses on her cheek. "Thank God! I was worried."_

"_So you missed me, huh?"_

"_More than you would ever know." He pulled her back into his arms. He glanced over at Remy, who was watching them._

"_Is she . . . going to be okay?" Ororo asked her eyes wide in surprise as she glanced over Jean's still form. _

"_That remains to be seen Ororo." Hank said as he continued doctoring on her. He was hooking the I. V. into her arm and the heart monitor when suddenly her green eyes snapped open darting around the room. She sat up on her elbows her eyes met Logan, who watching her closely._

"_Where am I?" Logan crept up slowly followed by Charles._

"_You're in X-Mansion, in the hospital wing."_

"_How did I get here?" She asked fear etched into her features. Logan swallowed hard glancing at Ororo._

"_I don't know darlin' but we'll find out." Tears trailed down her eyes as her breathing became erratic. Things began floating in the room, items began rattling and doors opened and closed. The X-men ducked and dodged the onslaught. Logan placed his hands on either side of her head to calm her down. "Jean, calm down." _

"_What's happening to me?" _

"_Jean, look at me. You have to calm down honey." She held on to his hands looking into his hazel eyes a frightened expression on her face. A metallic drawer shot across the room heading in Ororo's direction. Erik stopped it with his powers pulling Ororo into his embrace. _

"_Hank a sedative please." Charles called out to his friend. Hank nodded disappearing into the lab returning with a syringe. He rolled up her sleeve preparing to injected her with a sleeping agent._

"_This should help you calm down and sleep." Jean nodded through the trail of tears on her face. He carefully administered the drug and within seconds the room began to calm down again. "Crisis contained." Hank said looking at his watch. Logan laid Jean against the pillow on the bed watching her carefully. Charles noticed how gentle he was with her and glanced over at Ororo. Logan looked over at Ororo, who was leaning against Erik's chest watching him. Hank distracted everyone from their thoughts with a command for everyone to leave. "Alright everyone . . . that is quite enough excitement for one day. You can visit the patients in the morning. Marie you too back to bed." Groans erupted around the room as they shuffled out of the room._

Charles sighed at the memory leaning back against his chair_. _Cerebro's sensors began going haywire alerting Charles's attention. He sat up right in his seat slipping the helmet back on to his head. He noticed Raven's energy signature and instantly locked onto her pattern. He noticed that she was in a neighborhood in upstate New York. Charles also noticed that a very powerful psychic was in the area as well.

"She must be after him." Charles scanned the psychic and realized that it was the mind of nine year old boy. "My God. We have to stop her!" Just as he was about to leave the room he noticed Sabertooth's energy signature and three other ones he was trying to sense. Charles frowned straining to sense the others his eyes shot opened. "My God! Nightcrawler! Where?" His blue eyes focused intently trying to discern the location. He frowned again "The Arctic Circle? What are you up to Sabertooth? We have to stop them and get some answer!" He quickly removed the helmet from his head and exited Cerebro.

* * *

><p>Clarice sat in her room preparing for tomorrow's test. She laid across the bed her back against the head board, while Warren sat in a chair adjacent to her. Clarice looked over at Warren, who had her lavender legs and feet in his lap as he watched television. He was so beautiful to her as she took in his handsome feature. He yawned and stretched out his wings bringing them to rest behind him. He noticed her looking at him.<p>

"What's wrong? Is the t.v. to loud?" She shook her head no as she smiled at him.

"No, everything is perfect." He smiled back returning his attention to the show he was watching. She tucked a magenta lock behind her ear as she brought her attention back to her books.

"_Clarice?"_

"Huh?" Warren looked at her strangely.

"I didn't say anything."

"_It's me . . . the Professor. I need you to do something for me."_

"Anything you need."

"Who are you talking too, Clarice?" She shushed Warren turning her attention back to the Professor Xavier.

"_I need you to bring Ororo, Jean, Logan, Erik, Emma, and Remy to my study in the next thirty minutes. Can you do that?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Thank you, Clarice. See you and the others soon."_ Clarice closed her books and stuffed the papers inside them looking over at a bewildered Warren.

"Duty calls baby. I have to go." She kissed his lips and disappeared from the room. Leaving baffled looking Warren behind.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the observation deck of the Danger Room watching Ororo and Jean searching for a missing mutant. It was a simulation to test their skills in the field and combat. The setting chosen for them was an underground bunker resembling the one on Alkali Lake. He watched them creep around the bunker with excellent stealth. He could tell they were communicating with each other telepathically from the way they looked at each other. Logan's mind drifted from the Danger Room to what was going on with everyone. So much was happening around them yet they have not been attacked by Apocalypse himself. That worried Logan. His old feelings for Jean were resurfacing but his feelings for Ororo were growing as well. Although Erik made himself very clear about his feelings for Ororo, he was not going to stop pursuing her. Erik knew that Logan wanted her too but he wanted Jean too. He truly was a confused man. Both women were incredibly beautiful and smart and so very different. Jean was herself this time around although she was dealing with massive powers she was learning to control them instead of them controlling her. She was the Jean he knew and fell in love with over five years ago. The time that he has spent with her has made him realize that there was a lot more to her than what met the eye.<p>

_Jean sat on the pool's edge her legs wading in the cool water. It was a lazy summer day and sun was beginning to set to the west. A warm glow poured over Xavier Institute engulfing it in a red flame. A soft wind grazed her face as she sat quietly at the pool side. _

"_Good day for a swim?" Jean smiled not needing to turning around to know that it was Logan behind her. He sat down beside her looking at in her direction._

"_Yeah, it is a good day for a swim." Her expression was tight but friendly. Sadness hung around her eyes as she took in Logan's presence. _

"_What's the matter, Jean?" She sighed glancing at him._

"_Everyone's afraid of me. I don't blame them but . . ."_

"_I understand." He looked forward. He could hear a wild deer running free in the forest to the left. "Remember when I was brought here . . . for the first time?" She nodded her head a slow smile formed on her lips._

"_I do. You almost ripped my throat out."_

"_Yeah, and I apologized for that." They shared a laugh. "Well anyway, when I first got here everyone was afraid of me. But in time . . . I became part of the team, an X-Man. Everyone stopped being afraid and I was accepted. In time, when you prove yourself like I did. Everyone will accept you and not be afraid."_

"_Are you afraid of me, Logan?" He looked her deep in her eyes. A shared intimate moment passed between the star crossed lovers._

"_No, I ain't scared of ya Jean. I trust you." Jean smiled at him a true smile and slipped her small hand into his own. She looked forward at the skyline and the stars were becoming visible. Logan enjoyed their closeness and the scent of her invading his nose. He sighed but frowned when he heard thunder in the distance._

Logan was pulled from his thoughts by the Cajun coming into the room. He growled glaring at the young man. Remy, undeterred, sat on a chair watching Ororo and Jean battling against an onslaught of enemies. He looked in on the Danger Room session before turning his eyes to Logan.

"Sumting not right, mon ami!"

"What are ya talking about, Cajun?"

"Sumting not right wit Stormy. She don' feel right."

"She's under a lot of pressure with her powers and everything."

"Non . . ." Remy dismissed that claim with a wave of his hand. He leaned back in the chair crossing his leg. "Sumting's wrong wit de, Chere. I know mon, chere." Logan tensed at the possessive way he referred to Ororo but shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you talked to Chuck about it?"

"Non, Remy cum see de Wolverine first. My Stormy not right." Logan cleared his throat. "We need to help her." Ororo caught an enemy within a whirlwind flinging him across the room.

"Seems to me that Ro, doesn't need our help, bub."

"Dat's cause you don' know Stormy like Remy do. Maybe Remy should have jus kept quiet." Logan sighed shaking his head no.

"You did the right thing Swamp rat. I'll keep my eye on her but in all honesty I think you might be overreacting."

"De Wolverine think so, huh? Well Remy'll keep his eyes peeled too." Blink popped into the room. Both Remy and Logan jumped at her sudden entry. Her green eyes blinked lazily looking from Remy to Logan.

"Professor told me to collect you two."

"What's going on?"

"Don't know. The Professor said he needed to see us." She placed her hands on each of the men and they disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Ororo and Jean crept through the underground bunker searching for the kidnaped mutant. Jean glanced over Ororo, who held a determined face.<p>

"_Remember our first mission together?" _Ororo smiled looking over at Jean. She nodded her head.

"_Yeah, that was when we rescued Jubilee from that mob of mutant haters at the mall. She was so scared."_ Jean smiled back a laugh almost fell from her as she thought of what happened after that.

"_Remember how you got tangled up in the grand opening banner, over the new Saks store, and Hank and Scott had to get you down."_ Jean and Ororo both laughed out loud at the memory.

"_I remember that. Oh my God! Jubilee was about twelve, thirteen?"_

"_She was. We were so crazy."_

"_We still are. Look sharp! I see someone up ahead."_ Jean and Ororo made their way through the bunker. They crept through coming across a large empty area, when the lights flashed on revealing men with machine guns overhead surrounding them. They pointed their weapons down on them. Ororo turned to Jean with a shrug,

"So much for stealth."

"Fire!" Jean covered them in a force-field of psychic flames blocking the bullets from them. Ororo's eyes became white with power as she nodded at Jean, who dropped the shield. Ororo flew into the air and rain fell from the clouds she summoned. Whirlwinds descended down on the men and one man was swept up and slung across the room. Jean snatched the guns from their hands bringing the weapons to the ground around her feet. Ororo's eyes turned bright blue as winds spilled from her very core and lightning danced along her body. Lightning shot directly from her finger tips electrocuting a man that was running to attack Jean from behind. In the midst of everything Blink popped into the room. She dodged as a man flew over her head. Looking at the man she turned to Ororo and Jean.

"Simulation end." Clarice said looking at them. Ororo and Jean made their way over to her both of them frowning at her.

"What's going on?" Jean asked glancing over at Ororo.

"Professor told me to collect you and take you to his office."

"What about?"

"Don't know, Ro. I'm just the messenger." She put her hands on both of them and they disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Erik and Emma rode back from a busted lead in silence. Erik drove the car with an annoyed expression on his face. His azure eyes peeked over at Emma, whose arms were across her chest. She was seething.<p>

"I said I was sorry!" Erik exclaimed glaring at her. Emma rolled her eyes looking out of the window. "It was not my intention for the gentlemen to be hurled through the window."

"Erik you threw him out of a fifteen story window. We're lucky we weren't arrested on the spot."

"Emma, I thought he had information on my daughter. I was willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve my goal."

"Mark my words, you try something that insane again I will shut you down myself. Trust Me!"

"Fair enough." They continued riding in uncomfortable silence a long while. When Emma snickered shaking her head.

"I must admit the look on his face was quite comical." They looked at one another sharing a laugh. "Please Erik, don't do that again. I promise you, we are doing everything we can to find her."

"I know." He put on his signal light switching lanes. "How are you sessions going with Ororo?" She looked at him meeting his intense azure gaze.

"She's a quick learner. She has already managed to block me out some areas of her mind." The expression on Erik's face was that of pride.

"Hey guys!" Clarice said blinking into the car. Erik swerved the car getting it back under control after the shock he received. Emma held her chest trying to steady her breathing.

"Don't you knock?" Erik said through gritted teeth. Clarice giggled looking at Erik through the rearview mirror.

"No, The Professor needs you guys back ASAP! Let's go!"

"Child we are in the middle of highway." Erik fussed at her. Emma chuckled at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. She pressed a few buttons and the car began taking over itself. Erik gasped fighting with the wheel.

"It will drive itself home. We're ready." Erik was about to protest when Clarice put a hand on each of their shoulders and they all disappeared from the car.

* * *

><p>Clarice, Erik and Emma appeared in Charles's study with the others looking at them. Emma and Clarice found a seat leaving the bewildered Erik standing in place. Ororo giggled shaking her head.<p>

"Charles . . . I was told that the car can drive itself to the Mansion. Is that true?" Charles nodded his head a smile lingering on his lips. "Oh?" He walked over to Ororo taking a seat beside her. She shook her head smiling at him and he winked back. Logan rolled his eyes focusing his attention on Charles.

"I called you all here to inform you that we have a situation. I have just locked on to Mystique's energy signature and she is in upstate New York."

"Then let us depart!" Erik said preparing to stand to his feet. Charles raised a hand to stop him. Ororo dragged him back down.

"Let me finish." Erik nodded his head settling back into the cushions of the sofa. "There is a powerful psychic that she's after there and we must protect him at all cost. He's a nine year old boy with powerful abilities."

"Are we going to bring him back here, Xavier?" Ororo asked glancing around the room. Remy watched her carefully before he commented. "I mean we could protect him here."

"Those were my thoughts, but I hesitate because what if bringing him here leads them to us."

"Not if we teleport." Blink said with a cocky smile. "How can you track what you can't catch."

"Remy agrees wit de petite. We can't leave de boy where he is, too dangerous."

"The Cajun and Ro have a point, Chuck. This is our only option. Teleport in get him and get out." Charles nodded his head in deep thought.

"If at all possible, we need to capture, Mystique and bring her back here. We need answers to all these questions we have." Charles said scratching his chin.

"Leave, Mystique to me." Erik said standing up then helping Ororo to her feet. Charles looked up stopping them once more.

"That isn't all, I'm afraid." They turned looking at him from where they stood. "I also found Sabertooth's signature along with Kurt's in the Arctic Circle."

"The Arctic Circle? What the hell they doing there, Chuck?"

"That's what we need to find out, Logan." he clasped his hands in front of him. "Storm?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you ready for the field?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Erik smiled proudly at her placing a hand on the small of her back. Charles nodded turning his attention to Jean.

"Jean?" She nodded her head. "Alright. Storm, you Erik and Remy will take the mission in Upstate New York." They nodded in agreeance. "Logan, Jean, and Emma you will go to the Arctic Circle to find out what they're doing with Nightcrawler there." They nodded. "Blink I will need you to float between both missions and transport them there and back."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him.

"Suit up guys and keep your eyes opened. Something big is happening I can sense it, and please be careful."

"Relax, Charles. You're being to sound like a mother hen." Erik said with a roll of his eyes. Charles glared at him clamping his mouth shut. The others crowded around Clarice.

"Everyone touch somebody whose touching me, let's rock and roll!" The X-Men disappeared from the room leaving Xavier at his desk. The Professor sighed raking his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time today. Charles looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out to them and the door opened revealing Moira McTaggert and the X-Force filing into the room. A smile found his face as he watched his second team entering.

"You ready to get to work, Charles?" The Professor grinned at Moira.

"Always."


	2. Far From Over

I'm back guys. Sorry for the delay life just seems to keep happening. Lol! Anyway, things are about to heat up for the X-men can they handle the fire? Enough babble. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters just having a little fun with them.

Chapter Two: Far From Over

The X-Men disappeared from the room leaving Xavier at his desk. The Professor sighed raking his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time today.

"What are you up to, Apocalypse?" He mumbled looking up after sensing several new presences in the hall outside his door. Charles smiled after hearing a soft rap on the door leading into his office.

"Come in, Moira." He called out to the person on the other side of the door, it swung opened slowly revealing Moira McTaggert and the X-Force filing into the room.

"You know," Pietro began zooming passed her into the room. "that never ceases to amaze me." He took a seat on the arm of the couch a cocky smirk resting on his face. A smile found Charles face as he watched his second team X-team entering. Betsy Braddock, code name Psylocke entered in behind Moira. Her long purple hair in a high ponytail her slanted purple eyes focusing on the Professor._ Hello, Charles._

_Hello, Betsy._ She nodded taking a seat on the couch beside Quicksilver. Jubilee, a past student of he's, entered next waving at him broadly with a happy smile on her face. Her yellow trench coat flowed behind her. She was followed by the younger summers' brother, Alex, who nodded in the Professor's direction. Another one of his old students, Theresa Cassidy better known as Siyrn, trailed in after him smiling at Charles. Following up the rear was Sean Cassidy, also known as Banshee he and the Professor shared a look as he closed the door behind him. They all took a seat or stood making themselves comfortable in the nice size office.

"You ready to get to work, Charles?" Moira asked in her distinct Irish accent. He caught her eyes and grinned at her.

"Always."

"So what's the skinny on this Apocalypse guy?" Sean spoke up. He stood beside Moira placing a hand around her waist in a possessive manner. "Anything new, we should know?" Charles lips quirked at the gesture finding it unnecessary. His past with Moira has long since been dead.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. The X-Men have just left not hardly a moment ago to ascertain just that. While I was in Cerebro, I stumbled across Mystique's power signature in upstate New York. Just as I was about to leave I sensed Sabertooth in the Arctic circle."

"Arctic circle? Why the hell would they be there?" Alex said with a confused look on his face. Charles shook his head.

"That's what we have to find out. Not only that I felt Kurt's energy pattern, he too is present."

"Kurt?" Quicksilver head shot up. "We need to see if we can help out! I can get there in 15 minutes." Charles waved him off.

"No, they can handle it." Pietro seethed crossing his arms against his chest. Charles shook his head. "I sensed a powerful telepath in New York, a nine year old boy, and I sent Storm, Magneto, and Gambit to retrieve him and prevent whatever Mystique's plans are~."

"Oh goody, Magneto on the mission." Pietro sneered rolling his eyes to the ceiling. The room became tensely quiet. Charles cleared his throat and continued but stopped when he sensed someone at the door.

"Good, the others have arrived. Come on in Kitty." He said watching the door. Kitty, Bobby, Marie, Warren, and Peter filed into the room joining the rest of the team. Betsy and Warren locked eyes and his mouth fell opened. Feelings that were thought dead and gone bubbled near the surface. _Hey, Angel. _He looked away shyly. She simply grinned at him. "I was just going over the missions that the other X-Men have been sent on please have a seat. Now, the first team was sent to Upstate New York to rescue a telepathic boy living there." Charles said to get the others up to speed. "And then I sent Phoenix, Wolverine, Emma Frost to the Arctic Circle to find out what Sabertooth is up to there. Blink will be the go between in both missions. I am optimistic that some of our questions will be answered."

"Let's hope so. We always seem to be a step behind them every time." Moira spoke up making her presence known.

"Agreed."

"Charles, I'm with Quicksilver, you should lets us help. There's no telling what Apocalypse has planned." Alex said from his seat on the couch.

"15 minutes." Pietro looked hopeful.

"Alright," Charles began dragging a hand over his face. "Jubilee, Iceman, and Colossus take the black bird and head to Upstate New York. I will send the coordinates to the Black Bird mainframe." They nodded their heads standing to their feet. Charles turned to Pietro, "Quicksilver," Pietro stood up, "you going on and head to the Arctic Circle. Psylocke and Havok will follow behind in a X-Jet." They nodded following behind the others that were leaving out.

"Let's do it!" Quicksilver pumped a fist in the air. He sped out of the door as quickly as he left out he came back into the room. "You have some sort of beacon or coordinates or something?" Kitty frowned at him from where she leaned against the bookshelf while Marie giggled at him. Charles shook his head as he telepathically placed the destination in Pietro's mind. "Thanks, gotta run!" Pietro was gone out of the door again in a flash.

* * *

><p>The X-Men arrived in a seemingly quiet neighborhood. Children could be seen playing in the yards, as men mowed their lawns proudly, and joggers ran along the streets waving to their neighbors as the went. Anxious eyes of the small neighborhood fell upon the leather clad warriors as they appeared out of thin air. Erik scuffed casting his eyes about,<p>

"This very well could be another busted lead." He grumbled. Logan and Jean exchanged looks. Jean shuddered as the memory of what she did to her home two years ago filtered into her mind. Logan watched her with concern on his face. Ororo whipped out a Cerebra, a small hand-held device that aided in locating mutant energy signals, much like it's predecessor Cerebro. A beeping resonated from the device that began to pick up rapidly. She pointed to a house in the center of the cul-de-sac.

"There. Over there, are two mutant signals coming from the house on the end of the block." The house was dark, the shades were drawn, and there was not a car in the driveway.

"Chere, you sho? It don' look like dere be nobody home." Emma closed her eyes reaching out to the house with her mind.

"According to this two mutants are inside."

"Ororo's right there are people inside, but be careful we don't know if Mystique has made contact with the family yet. However, we need to head to the Arctic Circle to stop Sabertooth." Blink turned to Jean and the others.

"Well I'll be back later, guys see ya. Let's rock and roll." Blink and the others disappeared from the street leaving Remy, Ororo, and Erik. Ororo took a deep breath marching forward. Remy felt that things were off but he kept following behind Erik and Ororo. Just as Ororo was about to knock on the door Remy grabbed her arm.

"Chere, careful. Dere be a lot a fear comin' from dat house." Ororo gaze shifted from Erik to Remy. "Remy'll go 'round back to check thangs out while yall knock on de door." Ororo nodded watching Remy disappear around the side of the house. She locked eyes with Erik and she bit her lip. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to the door and rung the doorbell. The door opened wide revealing an African American woman wearing a broad smile but faded slowly. She wiped her hand on her apron.

"Can I help you?" She asked frowning at their strange appearance.

"Um . . hi. I'm Ororo and this is Erik. I was wondering have you seen any strange people around the house? Or have you noticed any strange behavior from any of your friends or neighbors?" _Yeah that was real smooth._ Ororo scolded herself looking at the woman who she hoped didn't think she was crazy. The woman scanned over them with skeptical eyes.

"As far as strange people besides you? No I haven't. I'm sorry." she attempted to close the door but Erik caught it.

"What about your friends or neighbors have they been acting strangely?" Erik asked placing a hand on the small of Ororo's back. The woman shook her head no. Ororo noticed a young boy peeping out of the window. He had curly hair, dark brown skin, and grey eyes peering at her in desperation. Ororo smiled at the boy. _Hello there. Are you okay?_ She spoke to the boy telepathically. His grey eyes bucked and he shook his head no.

_She killed my mom and dad._ Ororo nodded.

_What's your name?_

_Adam, please help me!_

"You have a beautiful son." The woman smiled at Ororo and nodded a thank you glaring at the boy. Erik cleared his throat. "What's his name?"

"Alan."

"Oh? What a nice name." Ororo nodded her eyes became white with power. "You see he told me his name was Adam." Storm said sending a gust a wind at the woman sending her back into the house. The woman went flying through the air crashing through a wall landing on the kitchen floor. Her skin transformed into it's usual blue hue as her yellow eyes glared at Storm. Erik came beside Ororo holding the boy. His expression harden taking in Mystique's image on the floor. They locked eyes as Magneto handed Adam to Storm. His azure eyes burned into Mystique.

"Where is my daughter?" he growled threateningly. She looked up at him from where she laid on the ground remaining silent. "WHERE IS WANDA!"

"She is where she needs to be, Erik." She spat rising to her feet. He squared his shoulders running a hand over his silver head.

"Ororo take the boy and get out of here." his voice devoid of all emotion.

"Erik?"

"Now, Ororo." She gasped holding the boy closer to her. Erik sighed looking at Ororo. "Please, I don't want you to see this." She nodded turning to carry the boy out of the house. Just as she was about to leave out Pyro, Arclight, and Juggernaut appeared before her from thin air.

"And just where do you think you're goin' girly?" Juggernaut said as she ran into his strong chest. Storm put the boy behind her and began inching back.

"Stay behind me, Adam, okay." He nodded his head holding on to her thigh. Storm's pointed a hand at them her eyes whiting over with power as she sent a harsh gale at the newly appearing trio. Juggernaut was the only one able to withstand the brutal winds as the others were flung out of the windows of the house landing outside. Juggernaut staggered a bit but moved forward inching closer to Storm and Adam.

"We're not leaving here without that boy!" He yelled over the blustering wind. Storm took a step back. _Go hide, Adam._

_What about you?_

_I'll be fine, go!_ He nodded running up the stairs. Juggernaut attempted to switch directions, but Ororo sent a harsher squall at the behemoth. She gritted her teeth as the furniture in the room became swept up in the chaotic winds pummeling against the large, Juggernaut. She raised her arms and the large mass of a man was lifted into the air. Storm swung her arms and Juggernaut was thrown through the open door landing outside the house as well. Ororo turned behind her to see Magneto standing with forks and knives swirling around him. His face was calm but his eyes burned with a rage she had never seen.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I'll never tell you." He pointed at Mystique and the silverware went hurling at her. She expertly dodged and swayed avoiding every metallic object.

"Is that the best you got?" Mystique taunted him.

"You know me better than that my, dear." Both of them looked up as the back door blinked bright pink before it exploded into the house. Mystique did a back tuck out of the way landing neatly on the counter. Storm used a breeze to hurl herself at the frozen man knocking Magneto and herself out of the way. Gambit stepped in dodging a punch from Mystique.

"Looks like Remy be late fo' de party!" He said blocking a kick from the devious blue woman. He charged a card hurling it at Mystique who sailed across the room from the blast. The air was knocked from her lungs as she swayed to her feet. A deep gash ran up the length of her arm. "Remy guess you do bleed red afder all." She hissed at him charging full force.

Erik and Ororo locked eyes as she laid on top of him. He smiled up at her enjoying this moment.

"Are you alright?" She asked her cerulean eyes frantically searching his face. He grabbed her cheek brushing his thumb against it. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I am now." Ororo blushed turning away from him.

"Erik," she began trying to raise up but he pulled her back down to him holding tightly to Ororo's thin waist. Her heart pounded within her chest his azure eyes enchanting her.

"You still love me don't you."

"This isn't the time for this." She again tried to pull away but he held fast. Her hands rested against his strong chest.

"Ororo, I never stopped loving you, and as long as I live, I always will."

"Erik." She whispered leaning down to him as he met her halfway their lips brushing, but Erik stopped the almost kiss. He raised up a magnetic shield protecting them from the shockwave Arclight sent at them. Magneto rolled Storm onto her back placing her behind him as he ripped apart the cast iron table wrapping it around Arclight. She fell to the floor on her side glaring at the Master of Magnetism. Erik helped Ororo to her feet just as John ran up the stairs to find Adam. "Go, I'll handle the Bear." She nodded flying up the stairs.

"Who me, mate?" Juggernaut said as he stepped back into the house. Magneto turned to him a broad smile on his face.

"Why don't we take this fight outside? Tell me, is that suit made of metal?" Juggernaut frowned as Magneto sent him hurling back out of the house. "I thought it was." He said walking out of the house after him his leather cape billowing behind him.

Storm flew up the stairs her white eyes searching for Adam. _Adam? Adam honey where are you?_

_I'm down the hall in the last room. Hurry, he's in here._ She darted for the room the pictures that hung on the wall were torn off by the rapid winds she left in her wake. She heard Adam scream out as she arrived, finding Pyro holding the boy against him his hand around Adam's throat.

"John, stop this!"

"Why? We, us, mutants are the future, Storm! Why do you protect those humans? And now you have Magneto, the once mutant savior fighting with you. Why?"

"You know why, John. Now let Adam go." He grimaced at her.

"My name is Pyro, and oh yeah, I remember. Peaceful co-existence," He wore a lopsided grin, "what a load of crap! Apocalypse wants us," he said pointing among all three of them, "to rule them. Humans are nothing!" The wheels in Ororo's head began to turn. John was a hot natured as the element he manipulated.

"Do you actually think he's going to let you rule anything, John? Honey think about it, Apocalypse is about survival of the fittest, and you're a pawn to him. A servant! Only the strong will rule with him." John growled. Adam whimpered as the hand around his neck glowed burning into his skin. Ororo gasped locking eyes with Adam. He squirmed against John.

"I am strong!"

"Are you? You have a child by his throat, how strong can you be?" John sent a stream of fire at her. She dodged the angry heat summoning a lightning bolt to blind Pyro temporarily. He screamed out falling to his knees as he held his eyes. Storm scooped up the blinded Adam flying back out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blink and the others arrived at the Arctic Circle their eyes roaming the scene around them. Jean gasped when her gaze fell upon Mr. Sinister holding a badly beaten Kurt against him with a knife at his throat. The pair stood on a wooden alter amidst ice harden glaciers with Sabertooth, Frenzy, and Riptide standing below. Sinister was chanting when they arrived but stopped at the intruders. His bloody gaze turned to Jean an evil grin peeled his lips.<p>

"Kurt!" Blink shouted out in a voice merged with anger and fear as she saw the man that had become a father to her life hanging in the balance.

"How nice of you to join us, to witness some greatness!" Mr. Sinister offered politely adjusting the smaller slumping man in his grasp. A soft moan rolled from Kurt's opened mouth as his head fell against the deranged Doctor. Sabertooth growled glaring daggers into Wolverine, who unsheathed his claws.

"Bring it on, bub." Sabertooth looked back at Sinister, who nodded at him. A bloodlust pulled over his face as he tackled Wolverine. The men went tumbling down an icy slope leaving the conversation. Sinister chuckled his red eyes shifting to Clarice, Jean, and Emma.

"Let him go!" Emma's body turned into indestructible diamond her clear gaze burning into Mr. Sinister, and he chuckled again.

"As soon as I am finished with Mr. Wagner I promise to think about it, Miss Frost." His red eyes turned to his compatriots, "Riptide, Frenzy how about a little protection until I'm finished with this." They nodded turning toward the X-Men. Frenzy sped past Blink connecting a punch to Emma's diamond jaw. The force knocked her face to the side but she remained on her feet. Emma turned to her and punched her back getting the same result from Frenzy.

"Looks like this could take awhile." Emma's sarcasm not lost on Frenzy, who laughed nodding her head.

"Looks that way." She kicked Emma in the side then darted around kicking her in the back of her leg knocking her to her knee. Emma swung wildly at Frenzy, who dodged it punching her in the head. Just as Frenzy attempted to punch Emma again, she caught her hand.

"I've had about enough of that." She kneed the Frenzy in the stomach and pushed her to the ground. Emma dove on her bring her elbow down on her but Frenzy zipped out of the way kicking Frost in the face.

Jean stood across from Riptide, who wore an arrogant expression on his face. He summoned a level two twister in his palm waving his hand back and forth before hurling at Jean. She closed her eyes concentrating, when they opened bright flames burned within them as she extended her hand. She caught the twister with her mind a smirk hanging on her lips. He chuckled in response turning the intensity of the twister to the next level. His dark shoulder length hair blew wildly about him as he grit his teeth pushing it forward, and she pushed back. Riptide chuckled again creating another twister in his other hand hurling it at her as well and she caught that one too. Jean's deep red hair whipped around wildly as her eyes burned darker turn black.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jean asked in a barely confident tone. He roared as he summoned an even larger tornado. The darken wind grew fiercely tumultuous as it touched down on the ground. The tornado sought the Phoenix threatening to over take her. She felt her control over her powers slipping and dropped to one knee. The ice below her chilled her as she reached into the depths of her mind for the control she needed of her dangerous powers. _We need to destroy him!_ Phoenix echoed from within the deep recesses of Jean's mind. Jean shook her head no clawing for control.

"So this is the mighty, Phoenix?" He yelled over the loud wind. "Somehow, I thought you would be tougher than this!" Flames erupted around her huddled form encase her within the inferno. _LET ME FREE TO SAVE US! _Phoenix screamed within her mind. Jean's control slipped and Phoenix was released, for the moment. The entity brought her blackened eyes to him.

"You should always trust your first thoughts." Phoenix rasped in voice that was barely human. She used her telekinetic powers to grab all three twisters she slammed them together. _YOU WILL DIE TODAY, MORTAL!_ Phoenix screeched within Riptide's mind. He gasped trying to gain control of his twisters. Telekinetic flames burned within the gigantic tornado she released a battle cry that sounded like an eagle's call, and sent it back to Riptide, whose eyes bucked in surprise. He was swept up in the tornado of his creation and her manipulation. The flames bit at his body and the winds ripped at him until there was nothing left. Riptide's tortured screams barely heard over the roar of the treacherous winds. When the tornado stopped spinning, there was no sign of Riptide. Jean slumped over tiredly her breaths coming out harsh and ragged. She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. She sat for a moment trying to gather her composure. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought of what she'd just done. _I took yet another life._ Phoenix cackled within in the recesses of Jean's mind sending comforting waves to the distraught woman.

_You did what you had to do. It was him or us. You chose wisely. _Jean bit back the sob in her throat turning her eyes to Logan, who was battling against Sabertooth.

Logan narrowly missed the slash to his torso. Sabertooth growled his blue eyes glaring coldly at the smaller man.

"You getting slow, Jimmy." Logan frowned at the name giving Victor the window he needed to slash Logan across the face. Logan fell back landing hard on the ice. Sabertooth stomped his foot into Wolverine's stomach. A yell was wrenched from the man's lips as he gathered himself holding on to the taller man's leg. Logan stuck his claws through Victor's thigh blood dripping from the metal blade claw. He roared in pain sticking his own claws into Wolverine's chest. Sabertooth picked Wolverine up over his head and slammed him into the ground. Logan coughed trying to get back to his feet but Victor stomped him in the back. Logan cried out in pain trying to roll away but Victor kept stomping him mercilessly. "I have to say, Jimmy. The X-men have made you soft."

"Who the hell is Jimmy, bub!" Logan kicked Victor in the balls causing him to fall to his knees. Logan shoved his claws through Victor's heart giving it a brutal twist before yanking them out. Victor moaned falling to his side he began to laugh hysterically.

"You are, brother."

"Brother?"

"That's right, Jimmy. We're brothers and I owe yer ass one hell of an ass whooping." Victor jumped up running his thick nails up one side of Logan and down the other. "Oh yeah, you don't remember." He said as he head butted the smaller man in the face breaking his nose. "Stryker really fucked you up didn't he?" He said with a laugh kicking him in the side. "You don't remember a Goddamn thing." He kicked him in the side again. "Tell ya, what, maybe I can tell you everything once all this is over, or" he kicked him again. "not!" he went to kick Logan again but he caught his foot.

"What do you know?" Victor squinched his eyes at his younger brother. Hazel burned into blue.

"I know everything, brother." Victor looked at him smugly preparing to snatch his leg back when they both looked around to see Quicksilver slamming a foot into Sabertooth's face. The tall man slid across the ice away from the fight.

"Hey there!" he said offering Logan a hand, who took it. "Looks like I got here just in time." Logan looked around to see Emma smashing Frenzy in the face.

"Yeah, I guess you did, bub."

Mr. Sinister stopped chanting and growled as he watched the Quicksilver join in the skirmish. He shook his head his eyes sweeping over the battles before him, finding Riptide nowhere insight.

"Useless!" He shouted out. His red eyes glared at Blink, who popped up in front of him. He smiled at her. "Why hello there Miss Ferguson, I'll be with you shortly."

"Let him go!" Her eyes narrowing at him. Sinister laughed at her bringing the blade tighter to Kurt's neck.

"Or what little girl?" she sent a glowing magenta pike at him and he caught with his mind. "I am a bit busy right now, go away." He sent the pike back at her she barely got out of the way in time. She attempted to throw another one but fell backward off of the alter when it began to shake landing awkwardly on the ice. "It begins, now all I need is the blood of the son." He leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear, "and guess what Mr. Wagner. That just happens to be you!" He slit Nightcrawler's throat. Kurt's eyes were large as his life's essence drained from him. Mr. Sinister leaned him forward so his blood could drip in front of him on the pentagram drawn on the alter.

"KURT!" Blink roared charging at them. Mr. Sinister chuckled tossing Nightcrawler at Blink and they both went flying over the edge of the alter. She pulled him into her arms holding him tightly. "Please! God help me! Somebody!" The battles all stopped as all eyes were on Clarice and Kurt, who was gasping she held her hand over his wound tears spilling from her eyes.

"KURT!" Quicksilver shouted out speeding over to Nightcrawler and Blink helping her with him. Kurt reached up a hand touching her face panting small puffs of air could be seen leaving his lips. Jean ran up to them next, using her medical background, she snapped into action. She tore a piece of cloth from Kurt's tattered shirt tying it around his neck.

"Keep pressure on it!" Frenzy looked around in horror not believing what her eyes were telling her. She shook her head no both she and Emma ran to them but stopped when flames exploded from the alter. The earth shook violently as a shockwave flowed through the area knocking everyone standing from their feet aside from Mr. Sinister, who wore a pleased expression. Quicksilver covered Clarice and Kurt with his body as Jean raised a telekinetic of flames to shield them protecting the trio.

A loud trumpet resounded around the Arctic forewarning the arrival of someone coming. The flames shot straight up into the sky turning black as a figure ascended to the alter leaving only smoke behind. A tall bare chested humanoid with red skin, glowing yellow eyes, black hair, and a thin muscular physique stood boldly where the flames once were. His hard eyes scanned over the people.

"Hello, Azazel. It has been a long time." Azazel tipped his head offering his hand to Mr. Sinister, who shook it.

"It has, my friend." His yellow eyes locked with Blink's magenta ones and her at smiled. "It's so good to see my children, again." She gasped pulling Kurt tighter to her. Kurt turned his yellow eyes to Azazel gazing at him. "That's right. You are my children." Clarice shook her head.

"You are not my father!" Azazel chuckled and nodded his head. He disappeared from the alter reappearing in front of the group huddled around the dying Kurt.

"Oh but I am." He shape-shifted into a shorter man with blonde hair and olive green eyes. "Do you remember me now?" Tears sprang to her eyes as she shook her head no. "I thought you would." He shifted back to his regular form walking closer to them. He leaned down into Jean's flaming telekinetic shield. Her eyes bucked at him trying to strengthen the force of the shield but he was unaffected. "You can not die yet, son. There is work yet to be done." Azazel touch Kurt's neck and Nightcrawler's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

"What did you do to him!" Clarice yelled pulling a pike from her holster. He chuckled at her standing up to his full height.

"He will live." Azazel looked up as an X-Jet descended down on them. He looked over his shoulder at Mr. Sinister. "I believe that is our exit cue. "

"I believe so." Azazel turned to the group at his feet smiling wickedly once more turning away.

"I will meet you there old friend." He teleported away leaving smokey sulfur behind to sting the noses of the X-men. Mr. Sinister touched a button on his belt and disappeared from the alter reappearing beside Frenzy the others quickly joined them disappearing from the Arctic Circle.

* * *

><p>The fight in the quiet neighborhood went from inside to outside as the X-men battled the forces of Apocalypse with an angry vigor. Storm floated in the air channeling lightning through her body hurling it at the ever elusive Arclight, who ducked and dodged her every attack. The evil mutant clashed her hands together a shockwave hit Storm full on knocking her from the sky. She landed hard on the ground trying to stand but fell back to the ground. She shook the darkness that threaten to overtake her back. Storm looked up noticing that Mystique was missing from the battle. She stood as worry entered her, <em>Adam? Adam!<em> She looked around frantically trying to find him. Arclight charged at her from behind attempting to hit her blind side, but Gambit hurled a charged card at the mutant sending her flying in the opposite direction. Storm and Gambit locked eyes for a moment and she smiled at him. He blew her a kiss and continued fighting Pyro.

_Storm!_ She heard Adam in her mind and found Mystique approaching him. Storm watched as he touched his temple and Mystique stopped in her tracks. She tried with all her might to keep walking forward but Adam managed to stop her with his mind. Storm flew at Adam grabbing him in her arms. He dangled above the air held tightly in Ororo's grasp. He looked up at her and smiled and she winked at him. Storm held him in one arm and sent a small lightening bolt at Mystique, who managed to dodge at the last possible second. She glinted at the Windrider, who hovered above her.

Gambit leapt out of the way of a stream of fire from the pyromaniac. John's vision was still blurred from the lightning bolt Storm delivered to him. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus better before he began concentrating on short burst of fire. He grunted after ever ball he threw at the Cajun.

"Hold still!" Pyro said gritting his teeth. Gambit rolled across the asphalt retrieving his bo staff and spun it in front of him deflecting the fire balls Pyro was throwing at him.

"Dere be no blackened Cajun today, mon ami!" Gambit charged his bo staff with his kinetic powers slamming it into the ground. Pyro was flung into the air just as sent one last fire ball at him. The misguided fire missile whizzed dangerously in the air approaching Storm and Adam. "Chere! Look out!"

Juggernaut long since discarded his armor now relentlessly pounded on magnetic shield Magneto had around. The Master of Magnetism gave the angry goliath a cocky smirk with his arms across his chest as he watched from the safety of his shield.

"Come on out and fight you wanker!" Magneto chuckled at him. He lowered his shield just as Juggernaut was about to punch, and the angry mutant went stumbling past him running into the bricks of the split level house.

"Alright then. As you wish." Magneto used his powers to strengthen his attacks as he slammed Juggernaut's head into the bricks then punched him in the left kidney. The behemoth howled as Magneto's attacks were ten times stronger with the magnetic force behind them. Juggernaut swung his arm around nearly connecting but Magneto ducked and kneed him in the face. Juggernaut growled angrily grabbing Magneto by the throat choking him. He buried his booted feet into the chest of the angry man stretching out of Juggernaut's reach and flew out of his grasp. Magneto touched his neck and narrowed his eyes into slits. He sensed copper pipes underneath the ground, with his powers he ripped the piping from the earth. It swirled around the wide eyed Juggernaut before Magneto began beating him over the head with the piping. "Where is my daughter?" Erik asked as he hit him again. He caught one of the pipes throwing it at Erik, who floated to the side missing the copper torpedo.

"Sod off you bloody wanker!" Magneto wrapped a copper pipe around Juggernaut's thick neck squeezing it tightly. The man wheezed and hacked trying to breathe around the obstruction. He tugged at the pipe as his world was starting to turn black but Magneto squeezed harder.

"Where is my daughter?" Juggernaut's blue eyes began rolling to the back of his head. "Not yet!" He hissed slacking the pipe he dragged Juggernaut up to him. "WHERE IS MY WANDA?" The man inhaled deeply as air was released into his lungs. He began to a horsed laugh.

"She's with us, now." Magneto roared slamming him into the ground then into the house and back up to him. Blood spilled from Juggernaut's lips and nose, one of his eyes was beginning to close.

"GIVE HER BACK!" The mutant only seem to laugh more.

"Not my call." He said weakly giving Magneto a bloody grin. They looked up as they heard Gambit call out. Magneto looked around to see a fireball coming right at Storm, who was holding Adam to her chest as she fought Mystique from the air. He dropped Juggernaut and sped towards them just as Storm looked around. Her eyes bucked as she stuck out her hand to summon a wind but there was not enough time. Erik threw himself in front of the flames taking the brunt of fire. He shielded her and Adam wrapping himself around her. Storm and Magneto both screamed out from the burns they received. He gasped his grip on her slipping. He fell away from her but she sent a draft of wind under him slowing his descent. She laid him as gently as she could on the ground. She placed Adam down beside her as she kneeled down to access Erik's damage. Half of his face was burned away, his whole back was charred, and his right side was covered with melted leather fused with his skin.

"No no no no! Erik! Erik baby." He smiled weakly at her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she brushed what silver hair was left. She saw Mystique take a step back in her peripheral vision and Storm heard Juggernaut chuckle tiredly from where he laid. She locked eyes with the massive beast and snapped, her eyes whiting over with power. Juggernaut's smile fell as she stood letting out an angry shout taking to the air. The skies darkened, the clouds opened releasing hellish amounts of rain, and hurricane winds whipped through the small neighborhood. The houses trembled at the fierce winds the shutters and shingles flying away. Lightning flashed across dark sky and thunder rumbled above. A funnel drifted from her body sweeping Juggernaut up, followed by Pyro and Arclight, ending with Mystique. Their screams were drowned out in the angry funnel. They swirled within the vortex terror filling each of them.

"Ro! Stormy! Stop! Ya'll kill 'em!" She looked down at him. His eyes pleaded with her. "Dis ain't the way! Stop! Ya ain't a killa!" She whimpered but nodded her head pulling her powers reigning her powers back into her core. Storm dropped them on the lawn in a disoriented pile. Storm descended to the ground below falling to her side from exhaustion. She crawled over to Erik pulling him into her arms weeping uncontrollably. Remy and Adam looked up as the Blackbird descended from the sky landing in the middle of the street. The ramp let down and Colossus, Jubilee, and Iceman ran to them.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby said his eyes raking over Erik's burned body in Ororo's arms.

"Homme jumped in to save Stormy and Adam. Les get him to de Blackbird. Iceman, petite yall handle dem." Remy pointed to the barely conscious pile of mutants on the front lawn. Jubilee and Bobby ran towards them powering up as the ran. "Colossus help me wit him."

"I got him." Colossus said as he lifted Erik into his arms carrying him to the jet. Ororo tried to stand but fell back against Gambit.

"Take it easy, chere." He helped her stand up right.

"I'm fine." She said wiping her tears away. She held out a hand for Adam, "Come on sweetheart." He ran to her taking her hand. Remy turned to others about to help Bobby and Jubilee out when Mystique looked up she stretched out over the others and touched a button on her belt.

"This is far from over!" she hissed as she and the others disappeared from the grass altogether.

"Merde!" He cursed raking a hand through his hair. His red on black eyes shifting from where they laid to the X-men. "Well hell, les go den. We need to get Magneto to the mansion." They took off in a sprint to the jet boarding it quickly.


	3. Turn of the Tide

Chapter Three: Turn of the Tide

_Azure eyes watched intently as the love of his life sat with their daughter cradled in her arms. Her curly ivory hair swept over one delicate shoulder as she smiled down at their child. The alabaster infant reached up with her chubby hand tangling it within one of her mother's many ringlets. Magnus smiled at Oya and Anala from where he leaned against the doorframe. Oya giggled trying to pull her hair away from the baby. _

"_Anala, unhand me this instant." Oya giggled more when the infant's grip tightened around the ringlet. "Fine. You can have it."_

"_You surrender without a fight? That is not the Oya I know." Oya brought her cerulean eyes to Magnus, who began walking over to the chair she sat in. He leaned down kissing her ivory head. He pinched the alabaster baby's cheek._

"_My love, you must learn to pick and choose your battles, and I am afraid this is a battle that I would most certainly loose. Willingly, I might add." Magnus chuckled. He opened his arms for the baby and Oya gently laid the baby in his grasp. The baby looked at him with large brown eyes her brown hair with silver stripe in the front curled about her head._

"_Are you picking on your mother little one?" The baby blinked at him then rewarded him with a smile. Oya giggled looking at her husband and child. Magnus chuckled planting a kiss Anala's cheek. Oya stood from her chair closing the gap between her and Magnus. She sought his lips kissing him deeply then kissing Anala's brown and silver head before turning to leave. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm tired my love, and I know that you and Anala have to have your time together. I am going to retire for the night." _

"_I will be with you shortly." Oya nodded leaving out of Anala's room. Magnus followed her form then took a seat where Oya once was. He held his youngest daughter watching her watch him. Anala yawned deeply her little brown eyes drooping slightly. "You are tired little one. There is no need to fight against the sleep." He hummed a gentle tune to her and she leaned into his chest. After a few more bars of the song he hummed her eyes closed completely. Magnus kissed her small cheek as he stood to his feet. He walked over to her crib gently laying her inside wrapping the covers around her. "Good night my little one." He whispered to her as he eased out of the room. As Magnus stepped out of the room he bumped into one of his generals._

"_My Lord." The tall general nearly towered the Roman god. His dark brown hair trimmed low and blue eyes bore into Magnus._

"_What is it General Saber?"_

"_Xavion has requested your audience on tomorrow." Magnus sighed wearily and nodded his head._

"_Thank you General, is there anything else?"_

"_That is all, my Lord."_

"_Good, I am retiring for the night." He gave the General's shoulder a pat before walking around him. Magnus strolled down the hall rounding the corner entering he and Oya's room. He closed the door behind him finding her laying on her side facing him. He smiled at her beauty. Magnus floated a few feet in the air a magnetic hum filled the room as his armor detached itself from his majestic form. He stood only in his tunic which he quickly removed slinging it onto chair. Magnus naked body levitated to the bed pulling Oya into his arms. She smiled at him her eyes still closed as she leaned her head on his broad chest. Oya kissed his tan skin her long fingers flowing over his skin tantalizing him. He sought her full lips kissing her with searing passion. He needed her to know the love he held in his heart for her and she matched him kiss for kiss. She straddled his hips her ivory falling around their faces as a curtain blocking out the outside world. She raised up looking into his azure eyes._

"_I love you, Magnus." His tan hand ran over her naked cinnamon body he sat up seeking her lips once more._

"_I love you, my goddess." He laid back pulling her form on top of he's own and they quickly found sleep._

A small smile found the face of the powerful Erik Lensherr from the dream. His burned body laid inside a hyperbaric chamber unconscious. The damage that he sustained to his lungs made it nearly impossible for him to breathe, yet the pressure inside of the chamber made it easier. Erik suffered third degree burns to left side of his body and his entire back. The pain was so intense that Henry and Jean put him in a medically induced coma.

Hank stood beside the tank watching him sadly but frowned when he found Erik smiling.

"Must be some dream, my friend." Hank said solemnly looking down at the chart in his hand. He ran a hand through his blue hair removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Hank walked away leaving Erik to his dream. He exited the room entering the room next door. Kurt's still unconscious body laid on the bed. Hank picked up his chart reading if there had been any changes.

"Your body is healing but not your mind. What in the world is going on with you?" He asked Nightcrawler's quiet form. The bandage around his neck would need to be changed soon, for the blood had seeped through and dried. Hank drug his royal blue eyes to the heart monitor beeping slowly. He sighed walking out of the room heading to his laboratory to see if the test he ran before he left were complete.

* * *

><p>Ororo laid in Logan's arms as he watched her sleeping. He carefully had her burned arm hanging over the one he had around her waist to prevent further injury. She suffered second degree burns to her left arm. He was grateful that was all she suffered, but he felt guilty to admit he was glad that Erik sacrificed himself to keep her safe. She laid tucked away in the crook of his arm as soft sigh escaped her lips. She brought her damaged arm to Logan's chest clinging to his shirt. He could smell the dried tears that lingered on her face and it bothered him. He never wanted her to suffer but it was part of the life of an X-man. He ran his fingers through her soft silky hair loving the feel of it flowing through his fingers. A new scent hit his nostrils and he looked up to find Pietro watching them from where he stood by the window. Logan cursed in his mind for not being able to sense the younger man sooner. Pietro grinned at him before turning his head to the room where his father was in the hyperbaric chamber.<p>

"How is she?" Pietro asked his back still to them.

"Ro'll be alright. Magneto took the brunt of the fire."

"Hmm. That's good." Pietro scowled at the hyperbaric chamber. "He always did have good taste in women." Pietro spoke bitterly turning to Logan and Ororo. His eyes roamed her face before looking at Logan. "Wanda said she was gorgeous but this down right insane. I have never seen~"

"Yeah, I know." Logan answered rudely cutting him off the younger man's voice reminded him so much of Erik's it made his knuckles itch. _Hell everything about this kid reminds me of his old man. _Pietro chuckled. His azure eyes washed over Ororo once again as he brought his arms against his chest.

"You love her too." He stated. Logan glared at Quicksilver, who was not intimidated in the least. "You know," he began stepping closer, "if he makes it through the burns and stuff, he will not give her up without a fight."

"Erik and I have an understanding."

"Is that right? Humph, this should be interesting." Ororo stirred in Logan's arms her bright blue eyes opened falling on Pietro. She smiled at him before Logan helped her to sit up. "Good morning, Miss Munroe." He offered politely with a bow of his head. She winced as pain shot up her arm.

"Is it morning already?" she looked at Logan, who nodded his head. "You're Pietro, aren't you." He nodded his head.

"Yes, I am the prodigal son."

"You look just like him." His jaw clenched but he remained quiet. She bumped her arm and a hiss was elicited from her.

"Careful darlin' those pain meds might be wearing off." She waved him off as she stood to her feet walking to the window.

"Has there been any changes? Any news while I was sleep?"

"Naw. Hank hadn't said anything but he did come check yer bandages though." she nodded her head.

"This is all my fault."

"No, darlin' we been through this come here." She walked over to him taking a seat on the leather bench beside him. He opened his arm to her and she leaned against him. "It was an accident. Do you really think Erik would want you blaming yerself?" She shook her head. "Then stop." He kissed her forehead. Pietro looked at them with mild interest.

"So the selfish bastard sacrificed himself for you, huh? At least he made one good decision in his life." Ororo's cerulean eyes burned into Pietro. She stood up walking over to him.

"Let's get something straight." She began glaring at him. "I don't know what 'Daddy Issues' you might have with Erik but you will not speak negatively about him in my presence. He risked his life to save me, and has been risking his life to help mutant kind before either of us were born. When he thought you were captured by Apocalypse and his men none of us could stop him from going. He knew it was a trap but his only focus was getting to you to keep you safe." Pietro's arms dropped to his sides as he listened to her, her voice raising to another octave. "He has been on a rampage trying to find Wanda to get her back! He loves the two of you more than you could ever know. So show him so respect!" she spat at him. Logan came behind her pulling her angry trembling body against him. He led her back to the bench. Logan pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. Pietro dropped his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "You are right. I'm being disrespectful and I am truly sorry." Ororo looked over at him, his eyes pleading with her. He looked so much like Erik she could not help but smile at him.

"All is well, just don't let me hear you speak of him in that way. Erik is flawed but he is trying." Pietro smiled back before turning to look at the chamber that held his father. _Maybe Wanda was right. Maybe you really have changed father._

* * *

><p>A pain filled scream filled the laboratory of the pyramid. Wanda thrashed on the bed a volts of electricity ripped through her body. Her eyes glowed crimson her powers bubbling near the surface. A pale fist raised stopping the current and she fell back against the bed. She took deep labored breaths her eyes clinched shut. Mr. Sinister looked on in amusement watching her gather her wits.<p>

"I do say, Miss Maximoff you are quite a powerful mutant." She glared at him and he chuckled.

"What do you want from me?"

"All will be revealed in time, but what I'm interested in is your unlocked potential. I need you at full strength." He said looking away from her walking over to a table with a syringe. "Do you know how powerful you really are?"

"No, but I'm more than sure you're going to enlighten me." She rolled her brown eyes away. He laughed hard his broad shoulders shaking. Sinister walked over to her tapping a vein in her arm.

"I would tell you but I'll rather show you." He eased the needle into her vein filling the syringe with her blood. Azazel popped into the room his yellow eyes falling on Wanda, she gasped her mouth hanging open.

"Hello, Scarlet." He said with a nod of his head before turning to Sinister, who was looking at her blood under a microscope. "Apocalypse and Shadow request our audience in the throne room." Mr. Sinister chuckled at the name Azazel used for Amahl.

"Just a moment." He frowned at the results. "Not good enough, Wanda. Although, your powers appear to be responding to stimuli, I might need to crank up the volume as they say." Her eyes widen in fear as she struggled weakly against her restraints. "Relax, I will allow you to rest. You are no more use to me at this weakened state." she glared hard at him. "But rest assured knowing that you and I will have many more visits." She shook her head.

"My father will kill you." she growled. Sinister smiled at her placing a hand on her head. She snatched away from him.

"On the contrary, you must have not heard the news. Erik has been burned to a crisp." Wanda whimpered her eyes holding fear.

"Liar!"

"No, actually Scarlet, Mister Sinister speaks the truth. Magnus jumped in to save Oya from a wayward flame thus sacrificing himself."

"Quite the hero isn't he, Azazel."

"Certainly." Azazel said in a mocking voice.

"Well if he isn't dead," Sinister began with a shrug, "I bet he sure is wishing he was. Burns can be quite painful." Sinister paused rubbing his chin. "Hmm, I wonder if I burned you would your full powers manifest?" Azazel laughed shaking his head.

"You are an evil one aren't you?"

"I am not called Mr. Sinister for simply the shock value." They laughed with each other while Wanda began to tear up. She held her sob within her chest trying with all her might to control herself. "Well enough of that. Multiple Men?"

"You rang?" two of them pulled themselves from what they were doing. He glared at them.

"Take Miss Maximoff back to her cell." They nodded unhooking her from the table dragging her out of the room. "Shall we?" Mister Sinister said placing a hand on Azazel's shoulder and he nodded as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>The Cheyenne laid on his cot looking at the ceiling of the containment area. His hunter green eyes closed as sleep began to overtake him. He was tired, plain and simple. They had him constructing machines that he never thought possible to exist in his lifetime, but there he was building them. He hated to admit it but he was fascinated by all he was constructing. He had been receiving regular injections of some chemical that was pushing his powers to the max. Forge was nearly to afraid to go to sleep for dreaming of what else he could design and create for these evil mutants. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to remove the tiredness from himself, but it remained reminding him that rest was an order. Forge dragged his eyes to the cell across from he's where Kurt had been locked inside. They took him away two days ago. <em>I wonder what happened to him. <em>He then looked to his right at Wanda's empty cell. _What is the insane doctor doing to her! They brought her back in here half dead last time._ He sat up his thick dark braid falling over his shoulder. Forge raked his hand through his hair before he began massaging his temples. _How long have I been here? I wonder how the others are fairing, wherever they are._ He looked up as the large iron door to the containment area slowly swung open. Forge jumped to his feet as he saw two Multiple Men dragging Wanda into the room while another one opened her cell. They tossed her on the bed and she curled in on herself making a ball with her body. Forge ran to her side looking over his shoulder at them while the disappeared from the room.

"Wanda? Can you hear me?" Her brown eyes fell on him and he smiled at her. "That's it look at me."

"Forge?" He nodded his head helping her to sit up against the bars. "I just wish they would kill me and get it over with." She moaned her eyes swimming dizzily.

"Don't say that. The X-men and X-Factor will come. You'll see." She began to cry her shoulders shaking violently. "Don't loose hope."

"Mister Sinister told me that my father may be dead. He was badly burned." She wailed dropping her face into her hands. Forge took her hand in his brushing his thumb against the back of it.

"It's probably a lie."

"Azazel said that it was true." She said through her sobs. He offered her comfort through the bars of his cell wishing for the right thing to say to help her, but the door to the containment area opened again. Frenzy walked in with a medical kit. The door slammed behind her with a loud clam. Johanna nodded at Forge as she opened the door to Wanda's cell kneeling in front of her.

"You're in bad shape." She swept Wanda up laying her on the cot and began administering first aid to her. "I'm sorry for all the pain they're causing you."

"You aren't like them! Why do you help them?" Wanda exclaimed. Johanna closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Because, everything we do is to make things better for mutants."

"Look at her, Frenzy! Does it look like mutant betterment for her?" Forge tried appealing to her.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way. Apocalypse said that everything is for the greater good. He's asked me to trust him but~" she stopped when Wanda hissed in pain. "I'm sorry." She finished administering aid to the broken woman.

"I don't know why you're fixing me up. Sinister's just gonna come back and do it again."

"And I'll keep fixing you up. I owe Pietro that much."

"Johanna, please. Help us." She turned away her eyes closed tightly. She shook her head.

"I wish I could but I can't but~"

"But what?" Forge pleaded with her.

"Nightcrawler was rescued by the X-men. There was a ceremony to bring his father, Azazel through the portal. They need the blood of the son. Sinister slit his throat." They gasped she shook her head, "it's alright. Azazel healed him. He should make a full recovery." She paused shaking her head in disbelief. "It's just they way Sinister slit his throat like he was nothing. I'm a thief but damn I have a conscience."

"You're not like them." Forge said reaching out taking her hand in he's. "You're not like them."

"I won't betray them, but I will keep you guys informed. If you want?" she shrugged standing to her feet. Wanda reached out a hand holding on to Johanna.

"What do you know about my father?" Frenzy sighed.

"He was hurt really bad but I know Magneto. I wouldn't count him out just yet. He has a way of just hanging around after you think he should be dead. He'll pull through." A breath hitched in Wanda's throat. Frenzy gave her hand a pat. "Don't worry. I'll let you know if I learn anything else about him."

"Thank you, Johanna." Wanda said with tears shimmering in her eyes. She nodded picking up the supplies walking out of the cell. Frenzy banged on the main iron door and it slid open slowly. She looked over her shoulder at Wanda and Forge once again before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun hung in the sky shining down its light on the Xavier Institute. Marie and Clarice sat on the ground in silence as the wind played with their hair. Marie glanced at Clarice from the corner of her eye. The lavender girl sat with her knees to her chest sadness hanging around her eyes but Marie did not question her. She just offered her silent comfort willing to be there when she was needed. <em>Ah sholl don't envy Clarice right now.<em> Marie's thoughts began. _It is a tough peel to swallow to learn that the man you thought was your father is not, and your actually father is an evil mutant from another dimension. _Marie shuddered. _The man that you have looked up to as a father is actually your brother and is in a coma that no one knows how to bring him out of. Naw Ah can't say that I envy her in the least. All Ah can do is be there for her._

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?"

"You shivered. I was wondering if you were cold. You don't have to stay out here with me I'll be fine."

"Hush, now gurl. Ah wouldn't leave ya out here by yourself and you know it." Clarice turned her bright green eyes to Marie. She reached a hand taking Marie's gloved one into her own.

"Thank you. I didn't really want you to go." Marie smiled and nodded her head.

"Ah know." They shared a giggle turning back to the X-gardens. Marie leaned back on her hand enjoying the feel of the outside around her. She loved being in nature. Especially since she's been around Ororo and Logan, both nature freaks. Ororo was teaching her all about how plants and flowers grow. She would watch Ororo explain how that works and how that's connected. If Logan was with them he would always have a strange look in his eye as she explained things to them. Sort of like a longing.

"Marie?" Clarice said suddenly pulling Marie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sugar."

"Do you think I'm a demon?" Marie looked at her hard.

"Why would Ah think that?"

"My father," she began locking eyes with Marie, "the Professor says he's a Neyaphem, a humanoid that's part demon and part mutant." Her eyes were trained straight ahead. Her hair caught on the wind revealing her pointy ears. "Azazel comes from a different dimension. One of the Hades dimensions. So that makes me part demon right?" Marie sighed shaking her head.

"Ah don't know, sugar. All Ah know is you myah friend and if it up to meh we'll stay friends." she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, who accepted her comfort.

"What will Warren think? Why would someone like him want to be with a demon?"

"He'll be a fool tah leave ya cause of who ya daddy is. Ah don't think Warren's like that. Not one bit."

"Who would want to be around a demon?"

"Ah would." Marie pulled her a little closer but avoided skin contact. "Ya been there for meh, and Ah'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Rogue. Thank you." They looked up as Theresa and Jubilee walked up.

"Hey guys." Jubilee said with a wide smile but her eyes were sad. "Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the spot beside Clarice, who shook her head.

"Jubilee and I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were alright." Clarice looked at the girls seat beside her and smiled.

"I'm fine. You guys just don't know how much this means to me."

"Naw, sugah. You don't know how much you mean to us."

* * *

><p>Warren Worthington watched Clarice and the others from the window within the X-mansion. A sadness tugged at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to prove to Clarice how much she meant to him and not matter what her parentage was he loved her. He stood with his hands in his pockets his blue eyes peering out her. Warren stretched his wings pulling them around himself tighter. <em>How can I show her that it doesn't matter to me what she is?<em>

"Hello, love." He did not need to turn to know who stood behind him. Betsy walked up coming to stand right beside him.

"Hey, Betsy." She looked up at his profile and smiled. Turning her violet eyes to where he stared, she dropped her head as a giggle flowed from her.

"So teleporter, she is who has your heart now?" He tensed. Warren remained quiet as he continued to watch outside the window. She sighed. "Give her time, Warren. She's conflicted." He looked down at her meeting her eyes.

"Really? You're giving me advice?"

"Yes." She placed a hand on his arm. "We were friends before we were ever lovers. I know you." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"That's bloody right. So give her time. She's been hit with some heavy news and Kurt's not awake to help her through it. She'll need you and the others before it's all over. So give her time." Warren nodded. "And you'll need me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She shrugged.

"As your friend. I'm always here for you Warren, and always will be." He thought over her words. "Besides, I've seen the future." He opened his mouth to speak, "and no, I will not tell you. Just trust me, alright?"

"I always do, Betsy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. Psylocke walked away leaving Warren to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mister Sinister and Azazel appeared in the midst of a heated debate. Apocalypse's gray eyes blazed with quiet rage as he glared at the decaying body of the Shadow King. Amahl growled standing toe to toe with the large mutant towering over him.<p>

"I need results or you will not get another ounce of cooperation from me!" Amahl spat at the mutant like god. Apocalypse took a menacing step closer to the decaying mess of a shell.

"You will do as I command or I will send you back to the Astral Plane!"

"Try as you might but you will find it rather difficult to send me anywhere. Besides how do you intend to further your plans without me? Give me my body back!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Azazel began walking over to them. "calm yourselves."

"Azazel?" The yellow eyed mutant took a bow. "It has been too long, old friend." Apocalypse's gray eyes turned from the Shadow King to greet his friend. They shook hands and embraced one another.

"It has." His yellow gaze fell on Amahl, "Relax, Shadow. We're working on your body issue. Don't fall to pieces on us yet." The Shadow King growled once more narrowing his white on black gaze.

"Azazel, I have grown weary of you already."

"Nice to see you again as well." he said with a roll of his eyes. "But Gentlemen, we maybe evil but that does not mean we are to attack one another, at least not yet. There is work to be done."

"I have missed your comical spirit, Azazel." The red man nodded his head.

"Yes, my dear En Sabah Nur, you have always taken life way too seriously."

"And you do not take life serious enough." Azazel shrugged. He inhaled deeply scrunching his nose. He looked at the decaying body of Amahl Farouk.

"Is that you, Shadow?" The Shadow King gritted his teeth tightly glaring at Azazel. "Sinister is there a body he could possibly borrow until we get the real thing?" Mister Sinister chuckled.

"Yes, one of the Multiple Men could serve as a host until we have all the pieces." He turned to the Shadow King, "You will have an endless supply of hosts."

"Excellent, however when can I expect to have my body?"

"Soon. Amahl. I need you to be a little more patient with me." Apocalypse nodded in his direction.

"Forgive my frustrations. Our deal is yet intact."

"Good. Azazel, what of your army?"

"At the ready, my lord. You know what I need." Apocalypse nodded his head again. He brought his gray eyes to Mister Sinister.

"The time is nearing for the next phase."

"Yes, my lord. Preparations are nearly complete."

"Wonderful. You and Mystique, you know what to do." Mister Sinister nodded his head, while Azazel perked up at the sound of her name.

"Mystique. She's join the cause?"

"Yes, old friend. A rather intricate part in fact." Azazel grinned his sharp fangs visible.

"That is good to hear. I think I'll pay her a visit." He turned to leave but stopped. "We are done here, right?"

"Yes, Azazel you can leave." The red mutant grinned as he disappeared from the room. Apocalypse turned to Shadow King and Mister Sinister.

"Amahl, I need you to go deeper this time. Bring everything to the surface."

"I will need a new host first and time to recharge. I have over exerted this one and I will need you pump more of the Hyperspiritus Toxin into vicinity. Can you do that?"

"It will be done. Everything is coming together. We can not fall apart now, not when we are so close to our goal."

"Yes." Amahl Farouk hissed turning his darkened eyes upon Sinister and Apocalypse. "We are very close."

"We would have conquered all of our goals before the X-men will ever figure out what hit them." Mister Sinister grinned proudly his hands resting on his hips.

* * *

><p>Raven hissed as she pulled a bloody bandaged from her arm. She inspected the deep gash running up the length of her arm and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Damn weather witch!" she growled as she reached for the bottle of alcohol. Sinister offered to patch her up but she knew the bastard had an ulterior motive. The evil doctor had been after a sample of her blood for years. She would not allow him the satisfaction of accomplishing that goal anytime soon. She poured the clear liquid on her arm and a howl escaped her lips as she clinched her eyes shut her arm trembling. She dabbed a clean cloth over the wound wiping away any and all possible infections that could possibly fester within the gash. Raven reached for the needle and thread piercing it through the cut her teeth gritting as she pulled it through. Sweat beaded on her brow as she worked through her pain. She looked at her pain filled expression in the mirror adjusting herself so she could see better in the large bathroom in her bedroom chamber. Raven continued stitching herself up without another sound.

"That's quite a nasty gash, beloved." Mystique jumped at the sudden intrusion of Azazel. His yellow eyes met her own yellows as she stared at him through the mirror. He watched her with a cocky smirk on his face. "I have missed you." Raven scuffed rolling her eyes away. She pulled the needle through her cut once again a stoic expression on her face. "Why do you do this to yourself. Sinister would have tended to your wound."

"I can take care of myself." She paused looking at him through the mirror. "But I suppose you know all about that." His smirked dropped as his nose flared. Pleased with wiping that obnoxious smirk from his demonic yet handsome face.

"I explained to you why I left you."

"Yeah, I know what you said but it's a little funny that you had to leave yet, Clarice is here."

"You are insufferable!" He growled rolling his eyes from her.

"Likewise." She said calmly as she neared the end of her stitching. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her thin waist nuzzling her neck. She ignored his advances pulling away from him.

"Don't pull away. I have missed you. No one satisfies me the way that you do."

"Hmm. I can't say the same for you. There all done." She snipped the dangling thread from her wound inspecting it in the mirror once more. "That's not half bad." She placed a bandaged over the stitching. Raven walked around him entering the bedroom. He watched her with curious eyes as she maneuvered around the room.

"Why are you doing this?" She ignored him pulling on a tight leather shirt over her tank top. "Raven?" He glared at her. Azazel teleportered to her pinning her to the bed. She hissed the wound burning in protest. "I demand a response from you."

"I demand that you get the hell off of me."

"After you answer me."

"I owe you nothing!" she spat at him. His eyes trailed over her beautiful blue skin. He sought her mouth but she morphed into a snake slithering away from him morphing back into her form glaring at him. "Stay the hell away from me!" She growled storming out of the room. He stood from the bed a smile hanging on his face.

"That went better than I thought." He said as he teleported from the room.

* * *

><p>Jean sat in the window of her room gazing out onto the mansion grounds. The beauty of the landscape lost on her as she was haunted by the life she took yesterday. What scared her the most was that Phoenix enjoyed it, no she enjoyed. The heat of the battle and overtaking her opponent was so primal and she was afraid to admit that she relished in it. What had she become? Why was she back if this was her purpose? His terror filled screams became the symphony of her mind that was on a constant repeat. She closed her eyes to the sound but relief did not find her. <em>What am I?<em>

_You are a goddess! My avatar. You and I are destiny. Why do you fight what you are?_

_Phoenix am in no mood for you this morning._

_Watch how you speak to me child!_

_This is my body! I will speak how I want._

_Insolent!_

_Go back to your cage!_ Jean sent Phoenix to the deepest depths of her mind a bird shriek forced her to close her eyes against the pain. Her upper lip felt moist and she touched it finding blood flowing from her nose. She stood from her perch to retrieve a tissue from the kleenex holder. Jean through the bloody tissue in the waste basket walking back to the window when she noticed a presence lingering outside her door. _Alex? Why is he out there?_ She marched to the door opening it as he was preparing to knock. He gasped taking a step back but quickly recovered from his shock.

"Um, are you busy?" She looked at him. He was tall like Scott and just as handsome. His blue eyes peered at her questions lingering within their depths. "I could come back if your busy."

"No, I'm not busy. Just trying to rest before I return to the Medical wing."

"Well I'll leave you alone."

"Come in Alex." She stepped aside allowing him inside. He entered hesitantly she closed the door behind him. She sat back in the window as he sat on her bed locking eyes with her.

"I wanted to check on you." She smiled broadly at him looking away.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you?" The expression on his face caused her pause. She shifted uncomfortably where she sat. He walked over to her kneeling in front of her making her look at him. "Are you?" he asked again. She nodded.

"I will be." He stood she raised her green eye up to look at him. "Honest. I just have to work through it is all."

"I know all about, you know Phoenix. I know what it's like to struggle with your powers. To be afraid of what could happen if you lost control. Professor X helped me with my fears. You shouldn't keep it to yourself." He caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. "It'll eat you up inside. Take it from someone who put themselves in solitary confinement." He chuckled she smiled warily standing to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They embraced one another in an understanding. She pulled away.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled down at her. "You're not alone. You don't have to be afraid." Tears brimmed her eyes as she gazed at him. "Well I know you need to rest before you go do your civic duty so, I'm gonna ease on out, but if you ever need me, I right down the hall."

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded walking across the room reaching for the door but he looked back at her.

"I mean it. You're not alone." He walked out of the door leaving her to her thoughts. New hope surfaced within her heart.

* * *

><p>Hank squinched his eyes rubbing his large blue hand over his face. He growled shoving the microscope away. He received the same results every time. It was inevitable and there was nothing he could do to stop it.<p>

"This is impossible. There must be a way." He spoke wearily as he raked his hand through his blue hair a sigh escaping his lips. He tossed his glasses on the table. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless and it enraged him. "The only thing left to do is, tell them." Henry spoke sadly to himself as he stood from his stool walking over to the door reaching for the handle but stopped just short of opening the door. "There is a chance, but would he be willing?" He took a deep breath. "I must try." New resolve entered him he pulled the oak door open walking out. He entered the hall where the others sat waiting for answers. The hope in Ororo's eyes made his heart drop. They stood from the benching waiting for Hank to speak.

"So what's the verdict, Beast? When is my old man getting out of here?" Hank watched him sadness hanging around his eyes. "He is getting out there right?" Henry remained quiet watching all of their expression. Everyone looked around as Charles, Sean, and Moira walked up. Charles's expression dropped as he scanned Henry's mind. Charles dropped his head.

"No." Ororo shook her head, "No, Hank! Don't you dare!" she moaned. Logan pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ororo. Erik has 72 hours at best. The burns he received were severe. He sustained massive damage to vital organs." Ororo wailed clinging to Logan and rubbed her back. Her legs gave out but Logan held her in his arms. Logan's heart broke with Ororo's pain. Pietro shook his head.

"That's Magneto in there! He can't die!" Pietro exclaimed pointing to the room where his father laid as stubborn tears drizzled down his face. Ororo turned to him pulling the younger man into her arms he clung to her his body trembling in conflicting emotions. Henry dropped his head. Charles's stuffed his hands in his pockets as he dropped his head but he looked up at Hank reading more of his thoughts.

"Hank?" His baritone voice asked hesitantly. "Tell them." Henry shook his head.

"There is one thing that might save him but it is slim at best but it is worth a try."

"What is it Hank?" Ororo asked as she held on tightly to Pietro. Henry looked at Logan, who shifted where he stood.

"Wolverine's healing factor. I was able to deduce that if I took a some plasma from Logan it may be able to heal Erik, but I would need a lot." Ororo locked eyes with Logan hope shimmering within the deep blue orbs. He nodded at her.

"Strap me up, Hank."

"I must warn you Logan. I will need a massive amount for this to work."

"Let's do it." Ororo jumped into Logan's arms holding on to him tightly.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her as he placed her feet back on to the ground. He nodded his head at her.

"You should know by now darlin' I'd do anything for you." He kissed her forehead walking over to Hank and they disappeared into Erik's room to prepare. She watched him leave her heart fluttering. Charles walked over to her pulling her small frame into a fatherly embrace. She laid her head against his chest inhaling deeply. He always brought her comfort even in this foreign body.

"It will work out, Ororo."

"I hope so Professor."


	4. We Wait

Chapter Four: We Wait

Hunter green eyes scanned the vast laboratory of Mr. Sinister's landing on four containers filled with liquid. Forge saw that two of the tubes contained Callisto and Plague, the third was recently vacated to reanimate the individual, and the last container awaited it's captive. The Cheyenne shook his head with guilt, he built those containers to hold the two ladies. With his powers he unwittingly solidified their horrible fate. _What could Apocalypse plan be for them? What happened to the other guy that was in the other tube? This is bad. This is really, really bad._

"Why so pensive, Forge?" The deep barren voice of Apocalypse called out to the Native American. Forge dragged his tired eyes to evil mutant in front of him. "You have done well. You should be proud of your achievements."

"What achievements? This butchery!" Forge pointed behind Apocalypse and he chuckled. Mr. Sinister and Azazel shared a laugh from where they leaned against one of the many metal tables in the lab. Apocalypse shook his head placing a hand on Forge's shoulder.

"Not, butchery. Perfection. When we retrieve the final pieces of the puzzle, they will be perfect." Forge scuffed returning to tinkering on the suit that he built for the monster.

"Whatever you say." He reached for a screwdriver tightening up a bolt on the suit. "How does that feel?" Forge asked grudgingly.

"It feels well. Are we ready for a test?" Forge nodded his head taking a step back. "Excellent." The suit was made from the organic metal, Adamantium, it was purple and gray with a large 'A' on the chest. The black dry fit body suit he wore underneath clung to him just as the metal one creating a second and third skin. Sinister smiled at his joint creation.

"How about a demonstration my lord?" he spoke proudly from beside Azazel who merely smirked.

"A demonstration you shall have, Mr. Sinister." Apocalypse took a deep breath as a mechanical hiss seeped from his suit. A rapidly beating beep emanated from the massive mutant and suddenly his arms became a sword and shield as his body tripled in size and continued to expand until his head nearly reached the 30 ft ceiling. His gray eyes scanned the people below him as they looked on in awe. He chuckled causing the room to shake in his amusement. "You have done well, Mr. Sinister and Forge." He shrank back to his regular 7'0 height and he returned his limbs to normal. Apocalypse reached out a hand and lifted all of the equipment in the room with relative ease as he too lifted himself in the air. Then returned everything to it's proper place. "Very well indeed." Forge eyes were wide as looked on at the mutant/god. _What have I done?_ He thought as he shook his head.

"I see you are enjoying your new toy?" Shadow King said from the door frame he was leaning against. Forge nearly hurled at the sight before him. The walking corpse's flesh was a discolored gray hue and rotting, deep sores hung around his face and along his neck, and his limbs were turned awkwardly, yet it was the smell that flowed from him that was the most horrible. The stench quickly filled the large laboratory. _What have they done to this man?_ Forge thought as his eyes washed over the decrypted man before him.

"Shadow!" Azazel shouted out receiving a chuckle from Apocalypse and Sinister yet a glare from the Shadow King. "I thought I smelt you around the corner. Come, join us in this small victory. There will be many more to follow."

"SILENCE! You ignorant buffoon! I am not to be trifled with!" He growled from where he slumped.

"You seem to be in a mood." Azazel joked. Mr. Sinister waved at one of the Multiple Men, who made his way to the living corpse.

"Here is your consolation prize until we acquire what is needed." Apocalypse said boredly with a roll of his eyes. A small evil smile pulled at the lips of the Shadow King as his eyes glowed.

"This shall do, for now." He put his hands on either side of the Multiple Man's head. A scream spilled out of the Multiple Man as he tried to tug away from the Shadow King, but he held strong until the transfer was complete. The corpse dropped to the ground in a heap as the Multiple Man turned to greet his fellow mutants. "Aww, that's much better." He said as he flexed his muscles and joints. His smile widen as he situated himself within his new host.

"Well, at least you will not be bitching for awhile, Shadow, or stinking up the place." The Shadow King growled in his direction as Azazel laughed at his taunts of the man.

"Multiple Men, dispose of that!" Mr. Sinister said pointing to the decaying body on the floor with a grimace on his face. Two Multiple Men appeared out of no where approaching the body. They looked back at Sinister with frowns on their faces.

"Is there extra pay involved with this?" one of them spoke while the other looked sick. Azazel pulled out his sword from the holster on his hip with an evil smile on his face.

"Of course, you will have the opportunity to live." Their faces fell as they quickly picked up the body and disappeared from the room. Apocalypse turned his gray eyes to the Shadow King.

"How long do you need before you can began your task?"

"An hour at the most two." He said with a shrug walking over to them.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Frenzy walked through the infirmary of the large pyramid with purpose. Her light brown eyes were fixed in a determined gaze as she made her way to the last cubical. She entered finding Pyro resting soundly on the bed with a broken arm and a few scrapes and bruises. Johanna took a seat on the empty chair beside the bed watching him intently. Ever since she took this job she had been constantly wondering if she was doing the right thing. If she was on the right side. Was she really helping mutants or was she leading everyone, including humans to their ultimate demise. She felt conflicted. She was pulled from her thoughts when John opened his brown eyes. He scanned over her with a small smile on his face.<p>

"Hi." He spoke lowly his throat dry and scratchy. She smiled at him.

"Hey. How are you?" He pointed to his arm broken arm.

"I've been better, but Sinister giving me something that will heal this in a couple of days. I'll be fine. How about you?"

"I'm having second thoughts about everything." He frowned sitting up in the bed.

"Be careful who you say that around. If Apocalypse finds out there is no telling what will happen."

"I know but if you have seen some of the things I have, you might question if you were on the right side too." John reached out for her hand taking her's in his own.

"I know some of the methods aren't pretty but we are helping mutants of the future."

"How can you be so sure? I watched Sinister slit Kurt's throat and toss him aside as if he was yesterday's trash. Sinister has been experimenting on Wanda until she's nearly dead! He keeps Forge so high on some drug he can't even remember who he is most of the time. Are you sure, we're on the right side?" John's face fell as he took in her words. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Jo? But you have to pick a side."

"I understand all of that Pyro but are we on the right one?" They both looked around as Victor stomped into the cubical.

"How are ya, Johnny Boy?" He asked glaring hard at Johanna, but she held her ground staring back defiantly.

"I'm fine. I'll be out of here in a couple of days. Thanks." Victor nodded turning back to Johanna.

"I'll be seein' ya around, Jo."

"You too, Vic." He chuckled darkly rolling his eyes as he left out. John and Johanna watched as Victor stomped back out of the room. They locked eyes and John shook his head.

"Jo, please be careful. He's going to be keeping a close eye on you now." She watched where he left out a small frown on her face.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Clarice's green eyes scanned over Kurt's unmoving body for the hundredth time today. Kurt, the man who had became a father to her, was actually her older brother all along? The man whom she always thought was her father was no more her blood relation than Jubilee. Those thought rolled around in her head repeatedly. She watched the rise and fall of his chest hoping that this time when it rose his eyes would open with it. Alas, he remained unresponsive. She took his large strangely shaped hand into her own clinging to the only person that could truly understand her. She leaned forward into her chair whispering into his ear.<p>

"Please, Kurt. Open your eyes. Don't make me do this alone." Tears drizzled down her cheeks as she laid her head on his shoulder draping her arm across his stomach. "I need you more than ever, please brother, open your eyes for me." She sniffled as sobs wracked her body but she sat up straight and wiped her eyes. "I guess I will have to be strong for the both of us. But, Kurt, you owe me big time. No one ever understood me like you did except for Ro and Logan but they're dealing with their own stuff. I don't want to be a burden on anyone." She leaned back in her seat still clinging tightly to his hand. Clarice looked up as she heard the doors slide back revealing Warren standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He offered meekly taking in her tear stained face. She smiled at him basking in his beauty. _How could an angel like you ever want a demon like me?_

"Hey, Warren." she sniffled turning away from his intense gaze.

"Has there been any change in his condition?" Clarice shook her head sadly. "Is there anything I can do for you? Get you anything." She looked over at him,

"If you could give me my brother back that would be great, but if you can't I'll settle for a hug." She said weakly as her tears began to fall once more. Warren gathered her into her arms and she wept into his sculpted chest. His hand brushed her back as he ran his fingers through her magenta hair.

"I wish there was more that I could do for you."

"I know you do. That's why I love you." she eased out of his arms and smiled up at him. "But right now I just need to be alone. I'm not trying to blow you off I just need~"

"Time." He said cutting her off. Warren chuckled remembering Betsy's words. "You need time. I understand Clarice. Just don't forget I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and turned leaving out of the Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>After sitting in her room trying to rest unsuccessfully, Jean decided to return to the Medical Wing to help out Hank. It turned out to be perfect timing because Logan agreed to give Erik a plasma transfusion and that required Hank's full attention. The slightest miscalculation could be the end of Erik. She sat in the office that she and Hank shared in the Medical Wing massaging her throbbing temples. Phoenix's psychic squall still causing her pain. She thought back to her chat with Alex and smiled slightly. He reminded her so much of Scott it was unreal. <em>Scott.<em> The love her life. A sadness gripped her when she thought about what Phoenix might have done to him. She missed him terribly as you would miss a severed limp or a vital organ. He was imbedded deeply within her mind deeply within her soul and no other could ever replace what Scott was for her in her life. A tear drizzled down her cheek. Why was she sent back if Scott was not going to be here with her. Jean looked up at a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her face preparing for the person on the other side of the door.

"Come in." The door slid back slowly revealing a tired looking Ororo smiling at her as she popping her head in the door, but her smile faded as she took in Jean's fake happy disposition.

"Hey girly." Ororo spoke with concern easing into the room taking the seat next to Jean.

"Hey yourself, sweetie. How are you holding up?" Jean asked pointing to her burned arm.

"I was coming to you to change my bandage but it looks like you could use a friend." Jean giggled in a humorless manner looking down at the ground between them. Ororo reached out her unburned hand taking Jean's into her own. "Jean, we're all going through the tribulations of this, don't shut me out." Her cerulean eyes peered into her green ones. "You don't have to be the strong one right now." Jean pulled Ororo into her arms and clung to her in a desperation that threatened to overtake them both.

"Ro . . . . I killed a man." she whispered through her tears. Ororo nodded her head rubbing her back.

"I know. And that could not have been easy for you. I almost did too. If it weren't for Remy talking to me. I would have killed four people. I'm not absolutely sure that they survived what I did to them." Jean pulled out of her embrace looking at her. "You did what you had to do Jean. He was going to kill you but you got him first. No one here will blame you for protecting yourself and this team. At least I don't."

"But, Charles has always taught us not to kill."

"Correction, Charles has always taught us not to kill if we can avoid it. Honey you couldn't. The way your feeling goes to show you are the Jean we know and love. My sister." Ororo dragged Jean back into her arms holding her tightly. "You don't have to be afraid of your powers. You're still you. You're still in control."

"Thank you, Ro." She said through her tears. "I'm so afraid of what I might do."

"Me too. I'm afraid of myself too. We have each other to keep the other in check." Jean looked at her with a beaming smiled and red rimmed eyes. She wiped her face with an offered tissue Ororo handed her from the tissue dispenser.

"When did you become so centered?"

"The day you, Charles, and Scott left me behind with a school to run." They shared a hardy laugh. Jean looked down at Ororo's arm taking it lightly into her hand.

"Let's get this checked out, make sure there aren't any infections." Ororo nodded her head as they stood up entering into the hospital room to the left.

* * *

><p>Forge sat on a table in the laboratory of the pyramid in a daze as Mr. Sinister inspected his pupils with a mini-flashlight. The Cheyenne's head turned away with a wince as the light disturbed him greatly. Dark circles rested around his normally bright eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his skin was pale in comparison to its normal rich peanut butter hue. Sinister leaned down placing his hands on either side of Forge's thighs. His red pupil-less eyes shifted from eye to hunter eye of Forge. He wore an expression of deep thought.<p>

"Your eyes make me uncomfortable." Forge said tiredly glaring hard at Sinister. "In fact, you make me uncomfortable. Do you have to hover in front of me like that?" Azazel chuckled from the other side of the table. Sinister too chuckled but continued to inspect his current patient.

"Aren't you a cheeky, bastard?" Sinister said touching Forge's temple entering his mind slowly to see what damage was done.

"You have to give the red skin credit Apocalypse, he's got balls." Azazel said as he took a bite of his apple.

"That he does my old friend." Apocalypse stood in front of them with his large arms across his broad chest. "But balls can be squeezed or removed." His bass voice rumbled lowly. Forge's swimming eyes met Apocalypse gray ones and he shrugged.

"So kill me and get it over with."

"That is exactly what you want me to do, is it not?" the evil mutant asked. "No, that would be to simple. You still serve purpose. Tell me Sinister, is our maker ready for another dose?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out, my lord. From what I can gather if I give him another injection too soon I could put him in a coma or worse kill him. He looks a bit out of it right now. By the time our dear friend Shadow King is ready for round two, Forge should be as well."

"That is excellent news." Forge swayed where he sat as Sinister removed himself from the table.

"Just peachy." Forge grumbled his eyes swimming all about the room landing on Victor and Raven as they approached. Azazel smiled broadly his razor sharp teeth gleaming in pleasure as Mystique sauntered up to them. She rolled her yellow eyes away from a sneer lingering on her lips.

"You called my lord." Mystique asked as she stood behind the massive god-like mutant.

"Yes. I want you to flood the X-Mansion with the Hyperspirtus Toxin. I need to reawaken the past in our fellow mutants." Apocalypse said as he handed Victor a metal canister. He took it from him and eyed strangely.

"All of it?" She asked smiling deviously. Apocalypse nodded his head smiling back.

"Yes, I have a few plans I need to accomplish without their meddling." She chuckled darkly before turning to leave, but Apocalypse stopped them. "Wait, I want you to take our newest active member along with you."

"Are you sure he's ready?" Victor asked with a wince on his face.

"Do you question me?"

"Naw. Let's go." Sabertooth and Mystique left the laboratory. Azazel watched her form leaving the room appreciatively.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself, old friend. They border on pornography." Sinister said from where leaned on the table beside Forge.

"Oh, forgive me. Let me show the more explicit thoughts." He said with a wide grin and Sinister groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I had a wonderful time, thank you."

* * *

><p>Emma's pale blue eyes were tight in concentration as she used Cerebro to scan for any activity relevant to them. She, Jean and Charles took turns using Cerebro looking for clues that might help them figure out what Apocalypse and the others were up to. It was tiring but at least they had Betsy to lend a hand now but would that be enough. She felt a headache coming on and soon she would be useless in Cerebro. Just as she was about to call it a day she noticed three energy signatures close to the mansion. She quickly pin pointed them and gasped.<p>

"It-It can't be? Could it?" She quickly removed the helmet from her head and ran from the room. Emma ran down the hall scanning for Charles and was surprised to find that he was heading towards her along with Moira. _Charles! I have something._ She saw Charles and Moira walking side by side in her direction.

"What is it?" He asked with concern lingering around his eyes. It amazed her how even in this new body that he retained the same mannerisms and facial expressions.

"Three energy signatures are not too far from the grounds. Sabertooth, Mystique, and one I'm not sure is real or not." He frowned and took a quick sweep of her mind and gasped.

"Could it be?" She shook her head as hope lingered in her heart. "Contact Banshee, Havok, and Blink have them meet us in my office." She nodded preparing to do as she was asked. "Wait! Don't tell them who just yet. We don't want to get their hopes up. We have to be sure." She nodded and continued with her telepathic message.

* * *

><p>Logan sat strapped to a chair watching as his blood flow through the tube into a machine, that separated the blood from the plasma. Then he watched as the plasma flowed from the machine into a tube leading into Erik's arm in the hyper baric chamber. Hank had him strapped to the same spot for the past three hours. He was surprised to admit that he was actually tired. He leaned his head against the back of the chair closing his eyes. Hank shuffled back into the room. His concerned eyes took in Logan.<p>

"Logan have you eaten today?" Logan shook his head no, his eyes remained closed. "What can I get you?"

"How about a steak, Hank?" Henry chuckled and nodded his head.

"Anything else?"

"Hows 'bout a cold one."

"Logan you are aware that this is a school?"

"I thought ya asked me what I wanted?" He said leaning up to look at the blue man. Hank nodded his head again.

"I'll see what I can do?" Hank walked over to the chamber and noticed that Erik's body was beginning to heal.

"My stars and garters! It's working!" Logan looked over at the doctor a lazy grin on his face.

"Imagine, when pompous ass wakes up. He'll shit a goose when he finds out that I'm the one that helped him." Logan chuckled tiredly. "This makes this even more worth it."

"I'm just grateful that you were willing to help. This means a lot to a lot of people. I'm going to find someone to pick up your request. Beer included."

"Thanks, Hank." The doctor gave a slight bow before leaving out of the room. Logan sat quietly leaning his head against the chair once more closing his eyes. Across from him in the hyper baric chamber laid Erik healing. His still form motionless aside from his closed eyes moving back and forth behind his lids. His mind was far from motionless.

_Magnus and Oya laid in a tangle of arms and legs as they rest comfortably within the darkness of their room. The moonlight poured in from the window bathing the room in an ethereal glow. Oya moaned in distress writhing in fear from an unseen force. Magnus opened his steel eyes finding Oya squirming beside him. _

"_Oya?" He said sleepily pulling her small curvy frame to him. She whimpered tugging away from him. She began thrashing about in the bed as thunder rolled outside of the room. "My love? Wake up." He shook her gently but she remained entangled in her nightmare. She murmured against him as heavy rainfall poured from the heavens. "Oya! Open your eyes!" He commanded when suddenly Oya jumped in the bed. _

"_Anala!" She screeched as she jumped out of the bed. Magnus reached for her naked form as she flew from the room._

"_Oya!" He chased after her he too also naked. The guards and servants watched them with interest. Magnus saw the tail end of her white hair disappear into Anala's room. His blood froze in his veins when he heard Oya's blood curling scream erupting from the room. Magnus flew into the room behind her finding her shuddering form floating above the ground holding a blanket._

"_WHERE IS MY BABY?" She screeched in anger her eyes white with lightning dancing around the sockets. She flew past Magnus into the room across the hall. She burst through the door finding the wet nurse sleeping in her bed. Oya grabbed the woman by the front of her night gown holding her in the air with one arm. "WHERE IS ANALA?" She screamed at the woman. The woman blinked sleepily her eyes holding total and complete fear._

"_My lady?"_

"_WHERE IS MY CHILD!" _

"_The princess is resting in her crib!" _

"_She is not there!" Magnus shouted from the doorway. _

"_But my lords she was there before I got into bed. She was there a mere moment ago." Oya howled in anger before tossing the woman onto the bed. Tears streamed down her face as she began to hyperventilate. Magnus pulled her into his arms cradling her head in his hand._

"_Breathe, Oya. We will find our child."_

"_My lord, what is the matter." Saber spoke from the doorway. Magnus turned on him shielding Oya's body from him._

"_Sound the alarm! Anala has been taken from the palace! Seal all the exits let no one out of the city!" Saber nodded quickly following the orders. "Oya, darling you have to breathe." She wailed into chest clinging to him._

"_Magnus- who would dare enter- our home and take Anala away?" She shrilled the weather outside was tumultuous. His steel eyes looked outside the window. He swept her into his arms carrying her back to their room. She struggled against him wanting to be released._

"_Stay here, Oya!" He said as he placed her on the bed._

"_NO! My child is out there I have to find her. Our baby, Magnus." He summoned his armor to his majestic frame before crushing his lips against her's._

"_I will find our child. I need you to stay here and await my return. Please. Someone may find a clue here and I need you here to tell me through our link." He said pressing her temple. She did not like it but she obeyed him. He kissed her once more before leaving out of the room. She ran to the window looking out of it. __**Father? Father can you hear me?**__ She was met with silence and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks._

_**Yes, Oya? **__She whispered a thank you._

_**Anala has been kidnaped. Someone has entered the domain of a god and goddess and made the ultimate transgression!**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yes, Father! I am sure! Magnus is out looking for her now.**_

_**I will be there momentarily!**__He severed their contact leaving Oya alone with her thoughts. She trembled in anger and fear for her child._

_Magnus entered the palace returning to the room he left Oya but she was gone. He left out grabbing one of the servants._

"_Where is the goddess?"_

"_My lord she is in the study." He nodded flying down the halls to the room she was located. He heard a number of voices flowing from the room. He entered the room finding Pollux, Scarlet, Phoenix, En Sabah Nur and Xavion sitting with Oya. She was tucked away in the arms of En Sabah Nur where she laid sleeping. Rage entered his heart upon the sight. The gray skinned mutant locked eyes with him and Xavion grabbed Magnus before he could attack. _

"_Calm yourself, Magnus. He's using his powers to slow her down."_

"_I mean no disrespect, Magnus. I am merely helping." En Sabah said offering Oya to him. Magnus quickly pulled her into his arms taking a seat in the chair beside Xavion._

"_Did you find anything, Father?" Scarlet asked with hope dancing in her eyes. He shook his head no and the tears immediately drizzled down her cheeks. Pollux pulled his twin sister into his arms holding her tightly._

"_Oya will not be the same behind this." Phoenix said quietly. En Sabah rose to his feet._

"_I will have my men to aid in the search. We will do all that we can to help find the infant." He offered and Magnus glared at him pulling Oya closer to him._

"_We do not need your help. Thank you for the offer." He rolled his steel eyes away from En Sabah Nur rising to his feet. "It is late. I am going to put Oya to bed and I will begin the search anew first light."_

"_Father, I will aid you in finding my sister." Pollux said from where he set holding Scarlet. Magnus nodded his head wearily._

"_Please, I ask you to reconsider my offer. Oya and I are only ones of our kind and I will do anything to aid her and her family."_

"_Magnus you should reconsider his offer." Magnus growled and nodded his head. Phoenix twitched nervously. __**Father I am not so certain that En Sabah Nur can be trusted.**_

_**He has shown himself loyal to the council for centuries.**_

_**Just trust me father.**_

_**Phoenix, En Sabah Nur is like a son to me. Until he has given me reason, I believe in him.**__ He severed the contact glaring at her angrily and she shook her head._

"_Good night, all, and thank you for coming to our aid." Magnus said tiredly as he left with Oya in tow._

Erik Lensherr wore a grimace on his face as his head fell to the side within the Hyper baric Chamber. A rage burned with him as the metal of the chamber began to buckle under the strain. Logan looked over at the chamber in alarm his tired eyes watching the chamber but no other sounds came from it. He shrugged leaning his head against the back of the chair once again.

* * *

><p>Apocalypse and Azazel stood side by side watching as Forge and Sinister worked on the helmet resting on Shadow King's head. He sat crossed legged on the floor with his arms against his chest. The darken eyes of the powerful telepath looked on in a bored manner. Forge wiped his brow before he tightened a bolt at the base of the device. Sinister held a handle computer in his hand measuring the waves of Shadow King's mind. Finding that to be satisfactory, he switched his attention other elements of the helmet to make sure that everything was properly aligned and prepared for use.<p>

"Have you two not completed your tasks yet?" Shadow King grumbled bring his arms against his chest. Azazel grinned taking a bite from his pear.

"What's the matter Shadow? Nervous perhaps?"

"Not in the slightest. Yet, I have this contraption upon my head that could possibly render me brain dead, so no there is absolutely nothing to be concerned about you red demon." He spat with venom. Azazel laughed out hard leaning forward on his thigh. His laughter was so infectious Apocalypse and Sinister joined in.

"Oh my dear Shadow. You do have a sense of humor. I am pleased." The Shadow King smirked looking straight ahead.

"That should do it." Forge said tiredly standing up. He placed his tools back into the pack then wiped his hands on a towel. Sinister stood as well and nodded his head. Azazel looked to Apocalypse who was grinning evilly.

"Sinister, how far is the reach on that thing?" Azazel said wiping his mouth on a napkin. The pale mutant shrugged,

"It depends on what you are trying to do or who you are trying to talk to."

"I need to reach one of my Generals in the Brimstone Dimension. Could I reach there with that thing?" Sinister shrugged once more nodding his head.

"Of course, I would have to adjust it to your brain waves but it could be done."

"Wonderful." Azazel sharp teeth pulled into a beaming grin. Apocalypse looked to Shadow King.

"Are you ready?" An evil smirk pulled at the demented mutant's borrowed lips.

"Yes. Let us turn the tide of this war and send our enemies reeling in fear." His deep voice rumbled from his chest.

* * *

><p>Betsy, Emma, Alex, Clarice, Sean, and Moira sat in Charles's office waiting on Charles to come. They sat nervously wondering what could be keeping the leader of the groups. Clarice's leg twitched as she sat huddled down on the sofa. Her mind was everywhere but in the office. Sean and Moira shared a small smile between them before looking back at Emma, who leaned against the desk with her arms across her chest. She looked up before the door opened as Charles burst in grabbing everyone's attention.<p>

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. We have a matter of urgent concern. It would appear that Apocalypse has sent some of his men to the sewer right below the house. I am fairly certain that it is an attack on this team. I have chosen you all specifically to handle this situation."

"What do you think they're plannin' Charles?" Sean asked worry etched in his features. Charles shook his head.

"I have no clue but I need the three of you to stop whatever it is they are planning. I have to ask that you share what you find with no one me, Emma, and Moira only, until we know exactly what is going on." Betsy looked up with a small frown on her face.

"Charles?" He shook his head. He pleaded with her with his eyes. She nodded her head.

"Clarice?" she looked at him her green eyes looking at him sadly. "I need you to teleport them there and help in anyway you can. I know that I am asking a lot of you but we need you. Can you do this?" She nodded her head.

"I'm an X-man, Professor. I can handle this. Let's hit it guys." They crowded around her.

"Be safe my X-team." They nodded before disappearing from the room. Emma looked at Charles.

"Why did not you tell them?"

"It would be a distraction, and I need them focused."

"Do you not think that was wise, Charles?" Moira asked her eyes glaring at him hard. Charles was prepared to speak when his face scrunched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as fell to the ground unconscious.

"Charles!" The ladies shouted out in unison running to his side. Moira checked his vitals. As Emma sent a telepathic message to Hank in the medical wing and then sent one to Peter to help take Charles down to him.

* * *

><p>Blink and the others appeared in the sewers below the Mansion ankle deep in sludge. Clarice groaned in disgusted agony rolling her green eyes.<p>

"Some days I really hate my job." She grumbled as she removed a pike from the holster on her back. Banshee and Havok chuckled as they pressed forward. The sewer was eerily quiet. The only sounds were the water and their breathing. Psylocke led them down the long tunnel her psychic katana lighting the way for them to see. The crept through the water the ripples wading across the water. She raised a fist to stop them.

"I sense them up ahead around the corner. Get ready." Banshee cleared his throat as quietly as he could. While Havok charged his hands a warm red flowed over his hands and chest.

"Let's rock." Havok whispered quietly pressing forward rounding the corner.

"You know I can smell you from here don't you?" The voice of Victor Creed resounded from around the corner. "What took you so long?" He chuckled eerily sending a chill down Clarice's spine.

"Perhaps they though they could get the jump on us." Mystique comment with a chuckle of her own.

"Well no since in trying to sneak in now." Banshee spoke as they rounded the corner and all of their mouths fell open as they took in the sight of Mystique, Sabertooth, and a person that should not be there at all. The man stood there tall with bright blue eyes and a confident grin on his handsome face. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well did you miss me?" He asked his voice as calm and confident as ever. Alex dropped his hands as his mouth fell open. He shook his head in disbelief at the man in front of him as one simple word slipped from his lips.

"Scott?"

* * *

><p>Peter finally arrived to help the ladies with Charles, and now he carried the man that had become a father to him, down to the Medical Wing with Moira and Emma following behind him, and found Hank picking Pietro up from the ground. Emma shook her head walking over to him. He shook his head.<p>

"Him too? Bring him in here I will set up another bed for him."

"What do you mean him too?" Moira asked with a slight frown on her face as followed Hank into the room.

"What is going on around here?" She asked as her eyes flowed over the X-men that were laid on different bed in a row.

"I have no idea. Peter lay Charles on that bed over there by Ororo." He said solemnly "I was speaking with Jean and Ororo when they suddenly passed out in front of me. Then I went outside to ask for Remy and Pietro's help and I found them passed out on the floor as well." He sighed then looked alarmed. "I need to check on Erik and Logan as well."

"I will go, Hank. See to them." Moira said as she disappeared from the room. Emma shook her head.

"What in the world~"

"I have no idea." They looked up as Jubilee and Theresa enter into the room both carrying Marie between them. The skunk haired girl sat slumped between her friends cradled in their arms. Her head was pitched forward her hair obscuring her face from everyone.

"Rogue needs help! She was talking to us then she passed o~" Jubilee exclaimed but stopped after noticing all the downed X-men laying motionless on the beds.

"What in the hell is going on!" Theresa shouted in fear. Emma shook her head in disbelief. Moira rushed back into the room nearly running Jubilee and Theresa over in the process.

"My God! Her too? It's the same for Logan." Hank dropped his head.

"This is most alarming." He said as he took Marie from the girl with ease placing her on a bed that he prepared for her.

"No, this is insane." Peter said a grim expression on his face. He stood as stone looking at everyone laying on the beds. Theresa locked eyes with him and nodded her head.

"I have never seen anything like this before." She whispered. Theresa reached for Jubilee's hand taking it into her own.

"What are we going to do?" Jubilee shrilled her eyes washing over her fallen family. Emma shook her head slowly at a complete lost at what should be done.

"All we can do now is wait. I'll be in Cerebro." Emma said as she left the room.

"Wait?" Jubilee ranted. "We're just going to sit here and wait for them to wake up?" Hank sighed tiredly.

"That is all we can do for now my dear. They all seem physically to be fine. We have to just wait." The three of them shared a look before looking at all the fallen X-men sleeping helplessly in the beds prepared for them. "My stars and garters, what else can we do?"


	5. Tribulations

This is the final chapter of Will of the Goddess: Tribulations. The next part of the journey will begin soon. I hope that you have enjoyed this ride but it has come to an end. I want to say thank you for everyone that has read, reviewed, and add this story to your favorites and alerts. Now the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Tribulations

_The year was 13 B.C. in Ancient Egypt where the gods and goddess sat in the ceremony hall. The air all around was warm and thick blanketing everyone within its embrace. The servants busied themselves accommodating the needs of their rulers. Before them was the night's entertainment. Four beautiful women danced sensually for the gods and goddesses sitting across from them. Remore and Pollux nodded in each other's direction with huge grins plastered to their faces as they enjoyed the rolling of their bodies. Scarlet rolled her eyes with a scuff at them crossing her leg as she watched them with a different eye. Their art form was impeccable and was not to looked at with such a perverted mind. A small smile found her face as she watched. Magnus's mind was elsewhere as he thought about what he was going to do tonight. His gift to his daughter would forever change things between them. Xavion spared him a glance._

"_What troubles you old friend?" Magnus turned his azure eyes to Xavion's pale blues and chuckled wearily._

"_I have missed so much time with my family, and it hardly seems fair." Xavion sucked his teeth and sighed._

"_I understand but sacrifices had to be made."_

"_That is easy for you to say when you have sacrificed the least." Xavion frowned glaring at his best friend hard. He placed a hand on his forearm._

"_You have no, idea how much I have sacrificed to keep things as they are. I know that you have endured much but do not believe that you could ever tell me how much I have sacrificed. There are things that you will never know that I have done to keep things as they are, careful how you tread. We are friends but I am still head of council." He hissed rolling his eyes away._

"_I care not who you are, Xavion. You have not been fair and justice has not been served for me and my family. My life has been ripped apart and I have served the council loyally and faithfully for millenniums, and even after how I have been treated I still serve as Co-leader of this dimension and as second on the council. Yet, retribution has not been given to me. My youngest daughter is 15 years old today I have yet to spend a complete year with her. Oya was taken from me, and now you are threatening me. You have some nerve, Xavion!" Magnus hissed back. Xavion sighed once again._

"_I promise you, this shall not endure for much longer."_

"_I know." Magnus said never looking around. Xavion frowned trying to probe his mind but was met with gates of the strongest iron._

_Phoenix sat next to her father listening to his conversation with Magnus, and she agreed with the Master of Magnetism. Xavion was not being fair. The man had suffered far too much to appease En Sabah Nur and it was not right. She looked over at Cylon as he reached for her hand. His sparkling blue eyes gazed at her with worry etched within his orbs._

"_You okay?" She smiled at him bringing his knuckles to her lips placing a gentle kiss on them._

"_As long as you are with me, I shall be fine." He smiled back seeking her lips planting a kiss on them. She drug her fingers across his cheek and through his dark brown hair, lazily as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. _

_En Sabah Nur sipped quietly from his drink as he watched the women perform for him. His attention was pulled by Azazel, who bit loudly from his apple. He chuckled as he wiped juice from his chin with a handkerchief._

"_My apologies." Azazel said as he chewed his apple. En Sabah snorted as he acknowledged his friend. _

"_None needed." En Sabah turned his gray eyes to Azazel. "I believe Magnus is beginning to put two and two together."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I believe that Magnus knows." Azazel chuckled as he took another bit of his apple handing the core to the servant that passed by._

"_It certainly took him long enough. Worry not."_

"_If he brings his thoughts to the council they would split our co-rulership of this dimension and throw me in Celestial Bastille."_

"_You worry too much. Besides, both of our armies are nearly ready. By the time the council is ready for the next session, we will have this dimension under lock and key."_

"_Therein lies a problem."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not sure Marina will be ready."_

"_What do you mean not ready?"_

"_Her power might not be strong enough for her to survive the opening of the portal. She has absorbed Oya's power before her death seven years ago but not her strength and control. Azazel she would not survive." Azazel's face contorted in anger._

"_You listen to me En Sabah Nur," he began with a hiss, "we have come too far for you to run away like a whipped dog! You have her drain as many of your guards as possible to get that portal open, and we will work out the rest later. We have sacrificed too much for this opportunity and I will be damned if I allow some sentimental reason stop us!" He sat back in his chair angrily. En Sabah Nur sighed._

"_You are right, old friend. There is the chance that she could be resurrected in the Lazurus Chamber."_

"_Then I suggest you put her in there as soon as it's opened. I will directed things while you revive her. We can not allow anything to stop us. Are you sure that she can open it?"_

"_Oya's blood is in her veins. The only other person that could open it would be Oya's female offspring, that being Marina."_

"_Alright." Azazel chuckled his merry mood returning, "Let us enjoy your daughter's day." The ladies finished their dance and slipped to the corners of the room as trumpets began to blare. All eyes turned to the center of the room as a minstrel stood there proudly with his chest puffed out. He scanned the audience bowing before the gods and goddess before him._

"_gods and goddess, ladies and gentlemen, and humble servants. I present to you this evening Princess Anala Marina!" The crowd erupted with applause as Marina was carried in on a throne. The music held a mesmerizing quality as the four men held her above the ground with the end of a rod resting on their shoulders. Flower girls drizzled petals on the ground making a path in front of the throne. General Logolas followed behind the procession keeping an eye out for any danger that may be lurking. They placed her throne upon the ground bowing before walking to the corners of the room. Marina stood bowing to the gods and goddess in front of her before kneeling down on the petals. Two baskets were brought in by servants and placed at her knees. Marina removed the lid from one of the whicker baskets pulling a dead bird from it. She gently placed it on the ground and gestured to the carcase. Apocalypse nodded to her and she smiled gently back at him. She then removed the lid from the other basket pulling a water mocassin from the container. It writhed and hissed at her demanding to be free from her grasp. It snapped at her and she slapped its head making it more angry as it curled around her arm. Marina looked deeply into the creature's eyes as black veins crept up her neck and her eyes darkened. The snake wiggled and fought but the life was leaving its body. With her free hand, Marina placed the palm of it on the chest of the deceased bird. Veins crept down the length of her arm as life flowed into the bird. Its wings twitched until they began to flap slowly. The snake hung limply around Marina's arm as she focused on putting the essence of it into the bird. Suddenly the bird flipped over and took off flying wildly about the room. Gasps could be heard all around the room before the crowd erupted into another round of applause. Marina bowed to them._

"_She is as powerful as she is beautiful." Remore said out loud to no one in particular. Pollux chuckled._

"_She is also your adopted sister." Remore grimaced at him rolling his eyes back to her._

"_Marina is still a wonder to behold." _

_Two guards carried a dead man on a stretcher laying him at her knees. Whispers flowed throughout the room as they gazed upon her hesitantly. Marina looked around at Logolas and made his way to her as he knelt beside her. She smiled at him and he nodded. Apocalypse frowned rising to his feet. Magnus shook his head._

"_Apocalypse? What is she doing?"_

"_I do not know. Marina?" She ignored him as she placed her hand on Logolas chest. He groaned and she offered him a sorry as she pulled his energy from him. Veins appeared around her hand on his bare chest. Phoenix's grip on Cylon's hand tightened causing him to look at her strangely but he said nothing as he turned back to the princess. She caught Logolas eyes before her looked back at Marina. _

"_Logolas, I have to pull more." He nodded clenching his eyes as she pushed his healing factor farther than it has gone in a while. Sweat beaded across both of their foreheads as Marina's skin took on a pale green color and black veins scaled across all of her visible skin. With a grunt she placed her hand on the chest of the dead guard. His veins absorbing the energy she offered. She moaned as she began to tremble with exertion._

"_Anala!" Magnus said as he began making his way to her but Xavion stopped him._

"_She is fine, Magnus. Trust her." Blood drizzled down her face from her nose as she pushed herself to her limit. She removed her hand from Logolas and he slumped over breathing in a labored manner. With her free hand she slammed it against the deceased guards chest putting all she gathered into him. He jerked up inhaling deeply as he fell back to the ground. He coughed and wheezed as he rolled to his side. After the guards that brought in deceased guard got over their initial shock, they in helped him from the room. Marina sat back with a pleased smile on her face and again the room erupted in applause as they stood to their feet. Logolas dragged her tired body into his embrace. She clung to him resting her head in the crook of his neck._

"_Thank you, for trusting me." She whispered into his ear._

"_Anytime, your highness." He stood with her in his arms knowing she did not have the strength to stand after that display. He carried her to her parents. Magnus snatched her from Logolas holding her tightly._

"_Don't ever frighten me like that again. You could have hurt yourself." Xavion sighed with a shake of his head. Phoenix and Cylon shared a look before smiling._

"_Magnus calm yourself. She was in complete control the full time. We were talking." Magnus was not convinced glaring at Xavion. _

"_I'm fine, Daddy. I'm sorry I just wanted to show you what I can do." He ran his fingers through her hair holding her out so he could look at her, and all he could see was Oya looking back at him._

"_I am so proud of you, and I know your mother would be too."_

"_You think so?" She asked with hope in her eyes. He nodded placing a chaste gentle kiss on her lips._

"_I know she will." Logolas and Magnus met eyes before they both looked at the girl clinging to Magnus. Xavion cleared his throat. Phoenix caught Logolas eyes and tilted her head for him to meet her. _

"_Excuse me, your majesties. I will see you tomorrow birthday girl." Logolas said placing a kiss on her temple as he exited the room. Apocalypse walked up to them._

"_Marina?" She raised her head looking at Apocalypse with a grin on her face. He could not help the smile that breached his full lips. "You have done well. I am so very proud." She leaned over and kissed her father's cheek. Phoenix stood up leaving the room, while Cylon watched her with narrow eyes._

"_Thank you father. I told you I had a surprise you wouldn't forget." She giggled leaning her head in the crook of Magnus's neck wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Apocalypse winced at their closeness, jealousy creeping up his spine._

"_You look tired, do you need to rest?" Marina went to protest but Magnus answered for her._

"_Yes, she is. I shall take her to her room now." _

"_Daddy?" She whined that turned into a yawn. All that were around chuckled at her stubbornness._

"_Speak no more. Besides I have a present for you."_

"_Another one?" He nodded his head and she squealed excitedly causing him to chuckle deeply. _

"_Magnus, do not spoil our daughter." Apocalypse groaned, inwardly hating to voice the truth about their sharing of the child. Magnus glared hard at the god._

"_I wouldn't dream of it, En Sabah Nur." Apocalypse glared back but paused when Xavion slapped a hand on his shoulder to prevent the possible outbreak._

"_My granddaughter needs rest. Magnus if you wouldn't mind." Magnus nodded walking out of the room with Marina in tow. Apocalypse grimaced rolling his eyes away from Xavion. He sat back down beside Azazel fuming in his seat. The red skinned god chuckled. Cylon stood from his seat preparing to leave the room, but Xavion stopped him. "What's the matter?"_

"_Oh, I am going to check on Phoenix. She left in a hurry." Xavion nodded as he took his seat. He watched as Cylon left the room._

_Logolas stood at the entrance of the palace waiting on Phoenix. The General fastened his armor in place as he waited. He smelled her scent approaching him long before she said anything._

"_General?" He turned to see her. She was so beautiful there was no denying that she was a goddess. His hazel eyes washed over her as she took in all of her fiery glory. She reached out a hand stoking his cheek. "I have missed you." She leaned in to kiss him but he stepped away._

"_goddess this is not wise. Cylon is in the next room."_

"_Yet, I am here with you."_

"_He does not deserve this. Phoenix, I thought we agreed that we would not continue this. My heart belongs to another." She paused her stoking a grimace crossing her face._

"_Her?"_

"_Yes. I love her." He said looking away. Phoenix slipped her hand up his the breast plate of his armor. Logolas caught her hand and shook his head. "This isn't right. You belong to him and my heart to her."_

"_I know." She said as her head dropped, "But this . . . . what I feel for you threatens to tear me asunder. Do not deny me." _

"_I'm going to her now, Phoenix. She beckons me." Phoenix pulled her hand away from him as if his words burned her._

"_What is going on here?" Logolas and Phoenix turned to find Cylon standing across from them. _

"_Nothing my Lord." Logolas said as he glared at him. Cylon closed the gap between them._

"_I thought as much." Cylon grabbed Phoenix by her arm pulling her to him. "Stay away from her."_

"_Of course my Lord." Logolas bowed his head as he shot one last glare at the couple. "I was just leaving." he growled before walking through the doors. Anger bubbled near the surface of his angry heart as he stalked towards his destination. Logolas approached a distant pillar standing before it. He sighed. "I need to get to you, my love." He whispered as he pulled the lever of the secret compartment and a door slid down into the sand. He looked over his shoulders before descending down the stairs and the door rose up behind him shielding his departure._

* * *

><p>"Scott?" Alex asked his mouth hanging wide his eyes washing over his brother. Scott chuckled darkly gazing back at him.<p>

"In the flesh."

"How? I was told Jean killed you."

"Well, she almost did, but as I laid there on the ground dying she passed out. Nathaniel swooped in and saved me. I was in a coma for two years behind that."

"Something is wrong with him, Havok be on guard." Psylocke warned as she took a step closer to Banshee.

"He's my brother."

"He's also out of his mind. Sinister has done something to him." Scott chuckled at her a hard smile lingering on his face.

"Sinister simply fixed me that's all. Notice I'm not wearing that bulky visor."

"Cyclops, you are not well. Come back with us and the Professor can fix what ever is wrong with you."

"I've never felt better. Let me show you." Cyclops said his eyes turning as red a Havok's hands. Lasers darted from his eyes but the others dodged out of the way. Sabertooth ran at Blink but she teleported away from him appearing behind him kicking him in the back. He hit the ground rolling into a crouch. He roared charging at her but Banshee hit him with roar of his own stopping the man in his tracks. Sabertooth fell to his knees holding his ears as blood drizzled down his nose. He glared at Blink and Banshee.

Mystique and Psylocke battled each other with a perry of kicks and punches neither woman showing any signs of relent. Mystique dropped down to swipe Psylocke's legs from underneath her but the ninja dove over her landing in a neat crouch behind her. She chuckled in a cocky manner from where she watch Mystique whirl around on her only for the blue woman to be kicked in the arm. She let out an angry hiss holding the arm that she stitched up earlier. Fresh blood filled the bandage as she held her wound in her hand. Yellow eyes glared at the ninja as she jumped to her feet connecting a roundhouse kick to Psylocke's temple dazing the woman.

Havok dodged the Cyclops attacks sending crimson blast his way in return. Cyclops leapt out of the way of the blast charging towards his brother. Havok blocked his left hook and ducked under his right jab swiping his Scott's legs from under him. The older sibling crashed to the ground falling into the filthy sewer water. He grimaced as he glared angrily at Alex.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex asked him as he charged his hands to blast him hoping that it would not come to this.

"Don't be such crybaby." Scott said as he tried to get up but Alex kicked him in the chest knocking him back to the ground.

"Stay down. We're going to get you help. Xavier can fix this I know he can."

"Xavier is weak. He always has been. Always whining about Human and Mutant peace. Well that's never gonna happen. Mutant are better than humans and we were meant to rule them."

"Now I know there something wrong with you. Do you hear yourself?"

"Loud and clear, baby brother. Why don't you join us?"

"You're off your rocker Scott!" Alex said with an angry glint in his eye. Banshee walked up to the siblings shaking his head.

"The fur-ball is down for the count." Alex looked over his shoulder to see Sabertooth on his knees glaring up at Blink, who held glowing pike in her hand to his throat. "The little one threatened to teleport his head somewhere else if he moved." Sean chuckled at the thought.

"That is quite a disturbing thought." Alex chuckled with him. "Let's get him back to the Mansion and get him some help." Scott took the opportunity of them talking attack. He shot a full blast of solar energy at Alex but Sean stepped in at the last moment and knocked Havok out of the way.

"Banshee!" Blink exclaimed as she ran over to them. Mystique and Cyclops ran over to Sabertooth and they disappeared from the room.

"Damn!" Psylocke cursed as she rose to her feet. She walked over to the group just as Alex rolled Sean over and a large gaping hole was visible straight through his body. "Damn." she winced locking eyes with Alex.

"How bad is it?" Sean asked before he passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Magnus carried Marina up a flight stairs that led to the roof of the large ivory pyramid. She squirmed in his arms her anticipation threatening to over take her.<em>

"_Daddy where are we going?" She asked looking up at his profile. Her questions were answered as the night came into view. The full moon hung over all of Egypt and the stars twinkled adorning the black sky above. She gasped taking in all of its beauty. He placed her on her feet taking her hand into his own. Magnus leaned against the edge staring straight ahead. His facial expression was pensive as she looked at his profile once more waiting on him to speak. "What's the matter, Daddy?" He smiled down at her and sighed._

"_Marina there are so many things that you need to know, but I fear I do not know where to begin?"_

"_Daddy?" She asked as she took his large hand between her small fingers. "You can tell me."_

"_Anala, when you were an infant you lived in Rome with your mother and I. We loved you so dearly." He paused taking a shuddering breath before beginning again. "You were stolen from us, taken away in the middle of the night while we slept. We searched tirelessly for you. The stress of your capture drove Oya and I apart. I tried to keep us together but En Sabah Nur poisoned her against me."_

"_That doesn't sound like something Father would do." She frowned up at Magnus and he sighed._

"_Well he did and he is quite capable of many horrible things." Marina shook her head scuffing as she looked over the edge. "At any rate, I will save that for another time. Oya chose him over me and it nearly destroyed me. I lost my little girl and now my wife. You know what kept me going?" Marina shook her head gazing up at him._

"_No?"_

"_The hope that I would find you one day. Yet, you found me instead." He chuckled dryly turning away from her shimmering eyes. "It has been my one wish for so long that you, Oya, and I could be a family again one day."_

"_But that will never happen now." _

"_Not necessarily." Marina's head shot up._

"_What do you mean?" She asked desperation in her voice. Magnus sighed placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_Oya lives."_

"_WHAT?" She exclaimed tugging at his waist. "Please father, tell me these are not lies!"_

"_It is true. Oya is alive and I am going to take you to see her tonight." Magnus scooped Marina into his arms once again flying from the roof descending to the ground. He carried her to a pillar placing her on the ground. He reached around pulling the lever and the door dropped down into the sand. He took her hand into his own leading her down the stairs the door closing behind them. An electric hum generated all around them as the walked down the stairs. Bright lights filled the small enclave as whirring resonated. Magnus picked up a small box placing it on his hip. "This will take us to her. Are you ready?" Marina nodded her head taking the hand that Magnus offered her. Everything disappeared leaving only blackness. The silence was deafening as she clinched tighter to Magnus hand. She could hardly breathe as she waited for the moment she thought could never happen. Suddenly her ears began to ring and streams of colors shot passed her. She let out a frightened scream and closed her eyes at the intensity of it all. As quickly as the moment began the sensations stopped. Marina opened her eyes to whole new area. Her brown eyes scanned her new surrounding as she fell to her knees. Magnus kneeled beside her concern was evident in his eyes. He ran his fingers over her head. "The first jump is always the hardest."_

"_Jump?"_

"_Yes, it's a form of teleportation that we, the Celestials use. In our home world we have technology that is far too advanced for this primitive world. Yet, we have taken certain liberties in allowing particular devices into this world."_

"_Oh? Are we still on . . . ."_

"_Yes, we are still on Earth." Magnus helped Marina to her feet leading her forward. "Your mother is in the palace just ahead."_

* * *

><p>Blink and the others appeared in the medical wing's hallway. Sean hung limply between Alex and Betsy. A hole was in the middle of his chest as his uniform top was saturated with blood. The red substance dripped in sick sound plops to the ground from where the Irishman hung.<p>

"Blink they are in the first room hurry." Betsy tilted her head in the direction but Blink stood there in shock. "Blink!" she screamed at her to get her attention. "Move it!" Clarice nodded her head tears stinging her eyes as she ran into the first room to get Hank.

"Help!" She called out as she entered the room finding six sleeping X-men laying in cots and hospital beds in the large room. "What in the hell is going on around here?" she whispered as her green eyes flowed over them. Her eyes landed on Theresa and Jubilee, who were sitting on either end of row of X-men. Their eyes shot up taking in Clarice's shocked expression as Hank, Moira and Emma came from the side room walking over to her.

"What's the matter?" Hank asked his lips set in a tight line.

"Banshee got hurt real bad. Scott blasted him."

"Scott?" Hank said with a frown looking over at Emma, who looked slightly guilty at the admission.

"Daddy?" Theresa rose from her sit walking over to the small group. "How bad?"

"It's really bad." Alex said as he and Betsy drug him into the room. All three were covered in Sean's blood. Moira gasped as she snapped into action.

"Emma, Hank we need to get another room ready." They nodded disappearing from the room. "Alex, Betsy I will need your help." He nodded and followed her from the room. Theresa was about to follow but Jubilee grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She growled snatching away.

"We have to stay here in case something happens to these guys."

"But he's my dad."

"And he is in the best hands in all the world. We're all these guys have right now." Jubilee gestured the out of commission X-men laying on their beds. Theresa nodded crying as Jubilee embraced her allowing her to cry on her shoulder. They both looked up at the sound of metallic creak followed by shattering glass resounding from the adjacent room. Theresa met Jubilee's eyes as the went into the room that held Erik and Wolverine. The girls saw Logan sleeping in his chair the I.V. still flowing into the chamber that held the powerful mutant inside.

"Wolvie?" Jubilee asked shaking his arm and received no response. She noticed a dent in the Hyperbaric Chamber and the glass that allowed the patient to be viewed was shattered. They exchanged looks daring the other to look in on Erik. Theresa found the courage to take a peak inside and she gasped.

"I thought Magneto was an old man?"

"He is." Jubilee said as she walked over to chamber and gasped. Erik looked to be in his early to mid thirties and his completely healed naked body was well muscled and defined. "Oh my." Jubilee whispered as blush formed on her cheeks.

"Wow." Theresa said as she tried to tear her eyes away from him.

"We have to tell Hank." Jubilee whispered neither of them made any attempts to move from the chamber until a metallic hum was heard and the groan of the iron. The whole room began to shake with his powers as a grimace pulled over Erik's face.

"Let's get out of here." Theresa said as she and Jubilee unhook Logan from the I.V. and drug him out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Logolas walked down the long hallway coming upon large ebony wood doors. A guard was posted on either side of the entry way. He nodded to them and they gave a bow before opening the doors. The General walked in finding Oya sitting upon her throne. A broad smile peeled her lips as he approached and he could not stop his very own smile from forming. He bowed at her feet his arm resting on his knee. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes obscuring his face from her. Oya rose from her seat taking his chin into her hand.<em>

"_Hello my General." She spoke with love in her voice. "Please rise." He stood wrapping one arm around her slender waist the other he allowed to run through her silver ringlets. Her cerulean eyes gazed at him with longing as she sought his lips. Logolas pulled her closer deepening their connection as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled from one another when air was necessary. His eyes washed over her._

"_I have missed you." He whispered his fingers trailing over her check resting at the base of her neck. She leaned into his palm her eyes closing as she enjoyed his closeness._

"_And I you." She whispered back seeking his lips once more. "Oh how I have missed you." They connected again her hands creeping into his hair. She pulled away a little drunken from the searing kisses. "How did Anala do? Tell me. Tell me everything." He chuckled._

"_She was amazing. Marina is becoming so strong everyday. She asked me could she borrow my healing ability to raise a man who had been dead for two days." Oya's eyes bucked as a proud smile breached her face._

"_Was she successful?"_

"_Yes, my goddess. I was sure she was either going to kill us both or fail but she did it. You would have been so proud of her."_

"_My baby." She said as she looked off in the distance. "What was Magnus response?" Logolas sniffed uncomfortably as jealousy rose in his heart._

"_He was afraid for her."_

"_What about father?"_

"_You know Xavion. Calm as always." They shared a chuckle._

"_I wish I could have been there, but this is my punishment for my disobedience." Oya looked at Logolas, who looked at her with sadness in his hazel eyes._

"_I know but you will not be banished here for too much longer. Everything will work out. I promise." She walked away from him._

"_Magnus has staked his claim on me. When my banishment is lifted he wants me to return to Rome with him." Logolas clenched his jaw as he sought her eyes._

"_Do you love him?"_

"_Logolas, of course I do, but I find that I love you as well. He comes to visit me often."_

"_I know but are you going to choose to go back to him or will you stay and rule Egypt . . . . with me?"_

"_I do not know. There is still so much time to decide but let us not think of that right now. Be with me now, before you have to return."_

"_I love you, Oya. There is nothing I would not do for you." She smiled at his proclamation. He walked over to her pulling his slender yet curvy body into his arms. "Nothing." He whispered as he took her lips with his own. She matched him kiss for kiss. She pulled away her eyes becoming wide. "What's the matter?"_

"_It could not be?" Oya turned to the door as it opened wide revealing Marina's wide eyes and Magnus standing behind her with a broad smile on his handsome face. Streams flowed from the 15 year old's eyes as she gazed upon a living ghost. Marina made hesitant steps towards her mother._

"_Mother?" Oya's expression mirrored Marina's as she walked toward her daughter._

"_It is I." Marina ran full speed to her mother. Oya gathered her up in her arms swinging her around. Marina's legs dangled off of the ground as Oya covered her cheeks with kisses. "Anala! My child! You have come back to me!" She held her out so she look upon her. "You have grown so much. Yet, you have your grandmother's height. Such a little thing." She laughed crushing the teenager back against her chest. Marina wrapped her arms around Oya's shoulders as cried into her neck._

"_Mother? It is you!"_

"_It is me."_

"_I was told you were dead." Oya placed her back on the ground looking at Logolas and Magnus with disdain on her face. "Why would everyone let me believe that?"_

"_Because," Oya began as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I did a very bad thing."_

"_What could be so terrible that would merit you being separated from me? I did nothing wrong? Why have I been punished?" Oya broke as fresh tears streamed down her face._

"_Father is miserable without you. He has become so cold with you being gone." Oya looked over at Magnus._

"_Magnus have you become cold?" Marina frowned and shook her head._

"_Not Daddy."_

"_Marina that's enough darling." Magnus spoke up placing a hand on Marina's shoulder. Oya glared at Magnus's attempt to silence their daughter._

"_Who, darling?"_

"_You know, Father, En Sabah Nur." Oya looked from Magnus to Logolas both looking guilty. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing, darling. It's just that I was told that he was banished to the Celestial Bastille. Is that not right, Magnus" she turned to look at the General, "Logolas." Both men looked guilty as sin as she glared hard at each of them._

"_Father is not banished. He's in Egypt."_

"_He is?" The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Oya pulled Marina back into her arms kissing the top of her head. "Enough about that."_

"_Oya I can explain."_

"_I said enough about that. We shall discuss that later" she hissed leading Marina to her throne. "Tell me about your ceremony, darling." Marina paused glaring back at Logolas and Magnus. "What is it, darling?"_

"_This is not fair." She looked up Oya. "I have been separated from you for most of my life. Why was I lied to? All the time we could have had together." She pulled away from Oya walking over to where Logolas and Magnus now stood side by side. "How long have you two known?" They remained silent. "Or have you always known?" The silence ensued. "I demand an answer!" She screamed out her eyes turning black in her rage. The dark veins crept up her neck as she glared at them. Her breathing was erratic as her powers began to sway out of her control. Magnus and Logolas's eyes both rolled to the back of their heads as they fell to their knees. Marina raged on. "How could you let me believe my mother was dead!"_

"_Marina stop!" Oya called out to her but she pushed onward. Marina grunted trying to reign her powers back in but it was no use. She used all the control she had at the ceremony._

"_Mother . . . . I can't. Help me!" she squealed as she pulled the men's energy without a single touch. Magnus and Logolas writhed in pain as they were assaulted by the invisible force. Oya placed her hand on Marina's back giving her a shock to stop her. She caught the girl before she hit the ground bundling her into her arms. Marina cried against her mother's shoulder. Magnus and Logolas took deep gasps trying pull in as much air as they could._

"_Magnus, Logolas who has done this to us?" Oya asked as she looked sadly into Magnus eyes but before he could answer flames erupted into the room and when the flames receded Phoenix and Xavion stood before them._

"_I did." Xavion answered sadly. Oya and Marina glared at him with an intense hatred._

"_Grandfather! How could you?" Marina asked a fresh tears streamed down her face._

"_Your mother was out of control. I did what I thought was best."_

"_Xavion that's a lie and you know it! It was Apocalypse that was out of control!"_

"_Marina you have to return to Egypt, En Sabah Nur is looking for you."_

"_No! I'm not leaving without my mother!" Marina rose against him clinging to Oya. Magnus shook his head walking over to the mother and daughter. He ran his fingers through her silver and brown hair._

"_Anala I will make this right. I swear on my life I will. We all have lost so much." He looked into Oya's cerulean eyes and sought her lips she kissed him back squishing Marina between them. "I swear I will my love. I will make this right and please forgive my deceit. The council made me swear to this, but I could not keep her from you any longer. I promise, I will make this right."_

"_I know." Oya whispered resting her forehead against Magnus's. He took Marina from her arms cradling her in his own. She struggled against him fighting to get back to Oya._

"_Mother! Please no let me stay! Just a little longer." Tears drizzled down Phoenix's eyes at the tear jerking scene but she had to remain stone._

"_Wait!" Oya screeched. Magnus stopped looking at her with sorrow all over his face. Oya tucked a few strands behind Marina's ear as she kissed her forehead. "Sleep." She whispered and Marina went limp in Magnus's arms. Magnus kissed Oya once more before leaving the throne room. Oya turned her eyes to her father and only cold glared back at him._

"_You will pay for this, Father. If it is the last thing I ever do. You have committed a horrible travesty against me. The most horrible act that could ever befall another. You have ruined my life and the life of my child! You will pay dearly for this."_

"_Oya you must understand. You left me no choice!" He growled back._

"_Then you must take care and understand when your time comes around." She said simply. "Phoenix tried to warn me but I believed in you. Forgive me sister." Xavion glared at Phoenix who stared back at him defiantly. "You will pay the ultimate price for ruining my life!" Logolas pulled her into his arms and she allowed him to comfort her. Phoenix squirmed where she stood._

"_Do what you must Oya, but do not ever doubt my love for you."_

* * *

><p>All of the sleeping X-men jerked up suddenly. They looked around trying to take in their surroundings. Their dazed expressions mirrored each and every person.<p>

"Wat de hell was dat?" Remy moaned rubbing his temples his sclera eyes roamed over the room. He gasped looking at all the X-men that surrounded him on their beds own beds, they too waking up from their dreams. Jean frowned blinking rapidly she locked eyes with Pietro as he too sat up.

"I feel like I was run over by a Mack Truck!" He groaned as he swung his long legs over the edge of the cot he was laying on. "Did anybody else have a crazy ass dream? About . . . ." He trailed off gazing at Ororo. "I swear that woman looked just like you." He whispered as he and Ororo looked at each other. Charles took in all of his family awaking and realized that every single one of them had been in the vision he just had. _Could it be? _Ororo and Marie looked at each other and familiar yet foreign feelings stirred within the other. Ororo stood up walking over to where Marie sat on her cot. She kneeled in front of the young woman.

"Did you?" Marie nodded her head. "Are you . . . . ." Marie nodded her head throwing her arms around Ororo. They embraced each other tightly.

"I knew there was something special about you. I knew there was a reason I always felt so connected to you." Marie whispered in her ear.

"Pietro you said you had a dream was it about an ancient time?" Jean asked as she stood walking around the room.

"Yeah, I did."

"Mon Dieu! I did too." Remy said running his hand through his auburn hair. They all expressed the same notions to each other. Charles shook his head.

"There has to be some explanation as to why all of us had the same vision. Could it be a memory of some kind?" He asked.

"I don't know, Professor." Ororo said as she wrapped her arm around Marie's shoulders. They all looked around as Theresa and Jubilee came running in dragging Logan with them.

"Jubilee!" Charles said glancing from her to Logan, who was beginning to stir.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" He growled but stopped after taking a sniff of the air. Logan stood to his feet but wobbled slightly only to be caught by the speedster, Pietro.

"Something's wrong with Magneto!" Theresa answer her breathing labored. Suddenly the whole Medical Wing shook with a mighty force. As an explosion erupted from the adjacent room. The X-men snapped into action running full out to the room that held Magneto. Pitch black smoke wafted about in the mid-sized room as flames flickered to the far corner where the Hyperbaric Chamber was.

"Storm?" Professor asked and she nodded her head. Her eyes became white with her elemental powers and gentle winds cleared the room as small rain clouds doused the fires. There amidst the wreckage hovered Erik with a fully healed body to the point that he was years younger. Ororo gasped as she took in his perfect form. His azure eyes looked dazed as he scanned the X-men gaping at him.

"There is much work to be done."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
